Metal Fight Beyblade: Darkness Rises
by DarkGingka14
Summary: Darkness is misunderstood. It's evil and corrupting because people made it to be. But my darkness is warm and comforting. And I will make fools who misuse darkness for their own personal gain pay. AU, Dark!Gingka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark Pegasus has landed.

A/N: Yo, this is my first Metal Fight Beyblade fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.

Though I should warn you, this has Dark!Ginga in it. He won't be evil, just dark. So unless you want to see a Dark!Ginga here, I suggest you walk away. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

A boy was walking through Metal City (A/N: I think that's what the city is called.) He has fiery red hair and golden brown eyes. He's wearing a dark blue jacket that ends at his knees, white shirt, and blue jeans. He heard a couple kids running by, talking about some bey tournament.

'As if I care about that,' The boy thought and kept walking.

Soon the boy was sitting on top of a building, looking at the city, 'Hmph, this is place isn't bad,' He thought, 'I think i'm gonna take a nap,' He then laid back and fell asleep.

A couple hours later a cry for help woke him up, 'Ugh, who woke me up?' He thought angrily.

In a tunnel, a young green haired boy was surrounded by 5 goons.

"You can cry all you want, no one's coming to help you," A fat boy named Benkei said, "All right, let's get ready to battle!"

"3!" One goon counted off.

"Stop this!" The green haired boy named Kenta said, "I don't want to fight this kind of battle!"

"2!" Another goon counted.

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Benkei shouted as he launched his bey and Kenta launched his bey.

The two beys clashed before Kenta's bey got sent flying.

Benkei laughed, "My grandma spins harder than that!" He said.

"Yeah," A goon said, "Looks like you're the top ten of babybladers."

All of the goons laughed while Kenta commanded his bey to attack, but it had no effect.

"Ooh, that tickles!" Benkei said as his bey sent Kenta's bey flying. This happened again and again until Kenta begged him to stop.

"Well then, should I finish things off now?" Benkei asked as his bey was charging at Kenta's bey, "Just watch and learn. You might wanna take notes. This is how you attack!"

"Sagitario!" Kenta cried, then a dark blue light hit Benkei's bey, causing it to stop.

"What?" Benkei asked, shocked, "But how?"

A bey went into someone's hand.

"Picking on little kids?" A figure asked, outside the tunnel, "How weak and pathetic you are."

"What did you say?" A goon asked angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" Benkei asked.

The figure revealed himself to be the red haired boy from earlier, "The name's Ginga. Ginga Hagane."

"Ginga?" Kenta asked.

"Think you're a tough guy, huh?" A goon said.

"Not a smart guy to get in the way of my battle," Benkei said as a goon handed over his bey, "All right, then. If you want to help this kid, then battle us."

"No, thanks," Ginga said as he turned to leave, "I have no interest in battling weaklings."

"What did you say?" A goon asked.

"Don't you dare turn your back on the Face Hunters!" Benkei said as he and his goons launched their beys.

Ginga, as fast as lightning, turned and launched his bey and quickly takes out the Face Hungers' beys, shocking said gang.

"Get lost," Ginga said, his eyes glowing red, "You do that again and I won't go easy on you. Got it?"

The face hunters ran away, shouting that they'll remember this.

Ginga closed his eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Kenta said and started to follow him, "Thanks for saving my life back there."

"I didn't do it for you, kid," Ginga said, "I did it because I hate weaklings who think they're tough by picking on little kids."

"Oh," Kenta said, "Would you at least like to know who they are?"

"No," Ginga said, "I told you before, I have no interest in weaklings. Besides, people like them are everywhere."

"You mean you're not from here?" Kenta asked.

"No," Ginga said.

"Then where are you from?" Kenta asked.

"None of your business, kid," Ginga said as he jumped over a rail and layed down on the grass next to the river.

Kenta followed and laid next to him, "Then, can you tell me how I can stronger?"

Ginga looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to become stronger?"

"So I can stand up to those face hunters," Kenta said.

Ginga looked up at the sky, "Simple," He said, "Train."

"Train?" Kenta asked.

"Yes," Ginga said, "The harder you train, the stronger you become."

"Can you help me train?" Kenta asked.

"No," Ginga said, "I have no interest in training others."

"But how am I suppose to train?" Kenta asked.

Ginga turned away from him and said, "Figure it out."

"But how?" Kenta asked. When recieved no response, he looked at him closely to find him sleeping.

"Maybe I can ask him tomorrow," Kenta said.

The next day, Ginga was still sleeping until a shadow loomed over him and he woke up to see Benkei and the Face Hunters.

"Have a nice nap?" Benkei asked, "We're having a get together. You're invited."

Ginga glared at them, 'Great,' He thought.

Later, Ginga was at the Face Hunters' hideout, surrounded by at least 100 Face Hunters. Their leader, Kyoya, was watching on top of an post.

"Ginga Hagane," Benkei called out, "You thought you were pretty clever, embarassing us yesterday, but now we're going to return the favor, with the Face Hunters' specialty, the 100 bey battle."

Ginga closed his eyes and smirked, "Doesn't matter," He said, "100 bladers or 1000, you're still weak."

"What did you say?" Benkei asked.

"Now you're going to pay for your big mouth," A Face Hunter said.

"Yeah," Another one said, "We'll teach you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters."

"3!" All the Face Hunters counted off.

"2!" Ginga crossed his arms.

"1!"

"Ginga!" Kenta shouted as he ran in.

"Let it rip," Benkei shouted as all the Face Hunters launched their beys at Ginga, who still stood there with his arms crossed.

"Oh no," Kenta said, "They're everywhere. It's hard to tell where a bey might come in from."

Benkei grinned, "Nothing warms my heart like a nice 100 bey battle," He said, "The beys smack into each other, increasing their trajectory, making it impossible to see where the attack his coming from. Good times."

"Stop this," Kenta cried, "It's not fair fighting this type of battle. Ginga, just run."

"Zip it!" Benkei shouted, "You just zip it and watch!"

"Yeah, kid, watch," Ginga said, surprising Kenta, "I'm not running away from these weaklings. And no matter how many there are, they're still weaklings." He was surrounded by a dark blue aura, surprising everyone, including Kyoya.

Ginga's eyes glew red, "Let's roll!" As he took out his bey, which was dark blue in color with a black fusion wheel, and put it on his launcher, "Let's crush them all, Dark Pegasus. Let it rip!" He lauched Pegasus and started to take out all the beys, surprising the Face Hunters.

Kyoya stood up and said, "That's impressive."

"Amazing," Kenta said, "He must've trained really hard to become that strong."

"Go, Pegasus!" Ginga shouted and Pegasus started to circle around fast, starting a whirlwind that is sucking up the beys. A dark blue pegasus appeared and with a flap of its wings, all of the beys were sent flying and the Face Hunters were sent running home to their mommies.

"Pathetic," Ginga said as he caught his bey, "No matter how many there are, they are no match for the bey spirit."

"Whoa," Kenta said as he ran over to Ginga, "That was awesome, Ginga."

"Ginga Hagane," A voice said and Ginga turned to see Kyoya, "Dark Pegasus, huh? At last, my friend, it seems that an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known."

"And you are?" Ginga asked.

"I am Kyoya Tategami," Kyoya said, "This should be interesting."

A/N: That's it. What happens next will come soon. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leone's roar.

A/N: Here's the new chapter of Metal Fight Beyblade: Darkness Rising. Before we get started, I want to say something first. If anyone thinks Ginga is being too mean in this story, I just have one thing to say: Get used to it! I told you that Ginga will be dark in this story, meaning that he won't be so nice. So if you don't like Dark!Ginga, I suggest you leave now. Otherwise, let's get this party started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Ginga was laying down on the grass next to the river, thinking about his encounter with Kyoya, 'Kyoya Tategami,' He thought, 'Hopefully, you will be a challenge to me and Dark Pegasus.'

"Ginga!" A voice called and Ginga looked up to see Kenta.

"What do you want, kid?" Ginga asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Bey Park," Kenta said, "You can battle me and my friends."

"No," Ginga said, "I have no interest in battling kids."

Kenta looked down in disappointment. He really wanted Ginga to battle with his friends. Maybe then he could be a little nicer. (A/N: Not gonna happpen.)

"Besides, I have to be ready for my battle with him," Ginga said and an image of Kyoya appeared in Kenta's head.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kenta asked.

"Go through with what?" Ginga asked.

"Fight Kyoya, the leader of the Face Hunters," Kenta said, "He's really strong. But once Leone starts spinning, it doesn't stop until the opponent is completely destroyed. They say his Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt."

Ginga grins evilly, "Interesting," He said, "This just interests me even more." He took out his bey, which seems to be pulsing in excitement, "Isn't that right, Pegasus?" The bey pulsed even more, making Ginga smile in amusement.

"Pegasus?" A girl asked, appearing out of nowhere, "The poor thing."

Kenta freaked out while Ginga remained calm.

"Don't do that!" Kenta said.

"The poor thing," The girl said again, confusing the two boys.

"Poor thing?" They both asked. The girl then started to explain the damages on pegasus. (A/N: Yeah, I really don't feel like writing that technical bey stuff, so if you want to know what she's talking about, look it up on YouTube.)

"So, you think you can fix my bey?" Ginga asked.

"Of course I can," The girl said, smiling, "I just need my tools."

Ginga nodded, "All right," He said, "I'll trust you for now, miss," He paused, not knowing her name.

"Madoka," The girl introduced, "Madoka Amano."

Kenta smiled, 'Looks like Ginga is starting to be a little nicer," He thought.

Later, Madoka brought Ginga and Kenta to a place called the B-pit and started to work on fixing Pegasus.

"So how long do you think it'll take until Pegasus is repaired?" Ginga asked.

"It's worse than I thought," Madoka said, "It should be repaired by tomorrow."

Ginga nodded and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"Just because I trust you to fix my bey doesn't mean I trust you enough to leave it alone with you," Ginga said, "I'm staying here, got it?"

"Okay, then," Madoka said, "No need to be harsh."

Ginga just closed his eyes, not caring about what she said.

"Hey, Madoka," Kenta said, "As soon as you finish with Pegasus, can you work on my Sagitario?"

"Sure, no problem," Madoka smiled.

"Thanks," Kenta said.

The next day, Ginga was calmly waiting for Madoka to finish Pegasus, until Kenta ran in and told them that the Face Hunters took his Sagitario.

"So, to challenge me, they took your bey, huh?" Ginga said, "Pathetic. Well, looks like I have no choice."

He took his bey and begun to walk out, but Madoka told him that she didn't finish repairing Pegasus.

"I'll worry about that later," Ginga said and continued walking, Kenta following him.

Later, Ginga and Kenta arrived at the top of Metal Tower, where it was very windy.

"Well, if it isn't Ginga Hagane," A voice called out and Ginga and Kenta saw the Face Hunters.

"Give me back my Sagitario!" Kenta shouted.

"Sure," Benkei said, "If he beats Kyoya in a battle."

"Where is that weakling, anyway?" Ginga asked, "Hiding behind your fat ass?" (A/N: OWNED!)

"Yo, Ginga," A voice said, "Your worst nightmare is right here," Kyoya appeared behind the Face Hunters, "I can handle someone like you all by myself. But can you handle it? Let's do this right now."

"Wait, you can't!" Madoka shouted, "Pegasus isn't repaired yet. If you fight now, it may never recover. What are you going to do if something bad happens to Pegasus?"

Ginga glared at her, "I don't need you to tell me-"

Kyoya cut him off, "Ginga, look over there."

Ginga looked at the edge and saw Benkei, getting ready to drop Sagitario.

"If you won't fight, I'll drop the bey," Benkei said.

"Don't do it!" Kenta cried as he imagined Benkei dropping his bey and it smashed into pieces.

"So, what will you do?" Kyoya asked.

"Fight you, of course," Ginga said.

"But Ginga," Madoka said.

"I know the risk, so stop bugging me, okay?" Ginga said, "If he wants a fight, I'll give him one."

Ginga and Kyoya put their beys on their launchers.

"3!" Kyoya said.

"2!" Ginga said.

"1!" They both said in unison.

"Let it rip!" They launched their beys into the stadium.

Pegasus was circling Leone, which was in a defensive stance.

"Leone isn't attacking Pegasus," Kenta said.

"Leone is a defense type bey," Madoka said as she analyzed Leone on her laptop.

"How can he win if he doesn't attack?" Kenta asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Madoka said.

"What's wrong, Ginga?" Kyoya taunted, "Come on then."

"Fine," Ginga said, "Pegasus!"

Pegasus raced towards Leone.

"That's it, come to papa," Kyoya said and Pegasus was repelled by Leone.

Ginga remained calm and commanded Pegasus to attack again, but was repelled... again.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Kyoya said, "Roar, Leone!"

The wind suddenly got stronger, and Pegasus was almost blown out of the stadium.

"What happened?" Kenta asked, "How can Pegasus be blown away so easily?"

"It's because of the wind," Madoka said, "Leone is using the wind up here to blow away Pegasus."

"He led Ginga into a trap," Kenta said, "He chose a location that gives him an advantage."

"I thought so," Ginga said, not really surprised.

"So you knew that I would use this to my advantage, huh?" Kyoya said.

"I would be surprised if you didn't," Ginga said, "After all, I expected that from a lowly face hunter like you."

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"I bet if this was a fair fight, you wouldn't be able to give me a challenge," Ginga said.

"How dare you!" Kyoya said, "I'll show you who's weak around here. Special Move: Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The wind got stronger and Pegasus was almost blown away again.

"Pegasus is being swallowed up by the wind!" Kenta said.

"You're toast now, pal." Kyoya said.

"Really, you think so?" Ginga said, surprising Kyoya, "To be honest, I expected more from the so called leader of the Face Hunters. Pegasus!"

Pegasus raced towards Leone again

"You fool, you attack now and it's over," Kyoya said, "Finish it, Leone."

Leone repelled Pegasus again, making it fly out of the stadium.

Kyoya laughs, "Mr. Tough Guy gets defeated by a stadium out. So lame."

"I'm sorry, Ginga," Kenta cried, "Because of me, your Pegasus was,"

"If you think my Pegasus has been defeated that easily, then you're a fool," Ginga said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya said, "Your bey has been sent flying."

Then Kyoya noticed something falling from the sky, "It's Pegasus!"

Ginga's eyes turned red, "Special Move: Dark Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus crashed on top of Leone, sending it flying and landing out of the stadium.

Kyoya and the Face Hunters were shocked.

"Ginga won!" Kenta said.

"That's impossible!" Kyoya said, "My plan was flawless!" His eyes widened, "You planned this from the beginning?"

"So what if I did?" Ginga said as he retrieved his bey, "It's your fault for not seeing that coming."

The face hunters was so shocked that Kyoya lost, they dropped Kenta's bey and it rolled on the ground and landed next to Ginga, who picked it up.

"Hey, kid, catch," Ginga tossed the bey to Kenta, who caught it.

"Thanks, Ginga!" Kenta said.

Later, Ginga, Kenta, and Madoka were on their way back to the B-pit, with Kenta thanking Ginga for saving Sagitario.

"Don't thank me, kid," Ginga said, "I did what I needed to do."

"But you were so reckless," Madoka said, "What were you planning to do if something bad happens to Pegasus?"

Ginga gave her an annoyed look, "Nothing did, so stop bugging me about it."

Madoka stepped in front of him, "Luckily. Say sorry to Pegasus."

Ginga's eyes glow red as he glared at her, "Move now," His voice was slightly demonic.

Madoka got scared and moved out of the way and Ginga kept walking.

"Sorry about that," Kenta said, "He's like that sometimes. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so," Madoka said and they both ran to catch up to Ginga.

A/N: That's it. Sorry if I made the battle too easy for Ginga. If anyone would like their Oc to join, I'll see what I can do. Also, should there be any pairings in this story? Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wolf's Ambition

Here's the new chapter. This will be in Kyoya's POV, So Gingka won't be in this. But I promise there will be more Dark Gingka in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I only own Gingka's dark personality.

In a mysterious canyon, two helicopters landed and a man named Doji walked out of one and Kyoya and the face hunters walked out of the other. After Gingka defeated Kyoya, Doji showed up and offered him a chance to win against Gingka. And that leads to the scene we're in now.

"Hey, man," Kyoya said, "What's the big idea dragging us out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I thought you were tired of losing," Doji said, "Or do you enjoy losing?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"Time to shake things up a bit?" Doji pulled out a comb and started combing his hair, "I will do all I can to help you win. And in return I want you to win against Gingka Hagane."

"Gingka Hagane, you say?" Kyoya asked, "Why are you after him?"

"That's none of your business," Doji said, "Let's just say I'm not a fan of his either."

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"That is privaleged information," Doji said, "But if you cooperate with me and be a good boy, you might be able to hear the whole story. How does that sound?"

"How does that sound?" Kyoya said, "It sounds like you've been wasting my time." Kyoya and the face hunters turned to leave, "We're out of here."

"I guess that's to be expected from you," Doji said, "Go ahead, retreat. Back up and run away empty handed, just like you did in your battle with Gingka."

Kyoya turned to him, "What did you say? How dare you, I didn't run away! I never run! And I will defeat him!"

"Really, is that so?" Doji asked.

"This fight is between me and Gingka. I'm not going to lend my talents to the likes of you, Stretch," Kyoya said. "And the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with "pretty please"."

"Help?" Doji scoffed, "You just don't get it do you, Junior? The only one that needs help is you. You're the loser, remember?"

"Watch it, big mouth!" Kyoya said angrily, the other face hunters agreeing with him.

"I only spoke the truth," Doji said, "As it may stands, Kyoya here, couldn't evem beat my Aunt Clara in pinochle. I'm saying I could make you a winner. It's really simple. Just zip it and do as I say."

"Who do you think you are, buddy?" Kyoya asked angrily, "I don't take orders!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. I think you have great potential." Doji said, "If you would just zip it and do as I say, then it wouldn't be so complicated."

"You must think you spin a pretty bad blade, talking to people like that," Kyoya said.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Doji said.

"Prove it, then!" Kyoya pulled out Leone, "Battle with this!"

"I figured it would come to this," Doji said, "If I win,"

Kyoya cut him off, "Yeah, yeah. If you beat me, I'll listen to whatever you babble about."

"Don't forget those words," Doji smirked, "I'll hold you to it."

Benkei and the face hunters ran in front of Kyoya, "Here's a little warm up for you." They lauched their beys at Doji, who chuckled.

"Okay then," He took out his bey, "Eat beyblade, boys!" He launched his bey and it took out the face hunters' beys, much to their shock and disappointment. Doji laughed as he retrieved his bey and showed it to them, "Yes!"

"The Dark Wolf!" Benkei said.

"Dark Wolf?" A face hunter asked.

"It has equal levels of attack, defense, and stamina," Benkei said, "It's the ultimate balance type beyblade!"

"Oh, so somebody's been doing his homework," Doji said.

"Kyoya, get this guy!" Benkei said.

"We'll see how ultimate that thing is," Kyoya said, "I'll crush him to pieces." 'And with the wind here, it's perfect!' He thought.

"Get ready!" Doji said "3!"

"2!" Kyoya said.

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They both launched their beys and they clashed head on.

"Strike him, Leone!" Kyoya said and Leone struck Wolf sending it flying, but it landed harmlessly on top of a boulder, "So this is the power of a balance type. It obviously don't have any weak points to attack on. But, this means it doesn't have attack power like Gingka's Pegasus has. Speaking of attack powers, I'll finish this in one blow." Leone smashed the boulder into pieces, causing Wolf to fly in the air, "Now, Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone created a wall of wind around it and sent Wolf flying.

"Swirling up the wind around it and creating a defensive wall," Doji said, "It may be a good defensive technique. But when I see it, it just looks like a pitiful lion trapped in a cage."

"Did I hear you right?" Kyoya asked.

"How are you planning to beat me without making an attack yourself?" Doji asked.

"Don't think that my Leone doesn't have more than defensive skills." Kyoya said, "Roar, Leone!" The tornado started to pick up the rubble around it, "Howl, Leone! Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone started to throw the rubble at Wolf.

"I see, young man," Doji said, "Using the terrain to your advantage was a really smart move."

"Your first mistake was bringing me here," Kyoya said, "Your second was underestimating me and my Leone."

"Really?" Doji asked, "I just have one thing to ask: Is that all you got?" Wolf was swiftly dodging the rubble.

"Give me a break!" Kyoya said.

"You know something, Kyoya?" Doji said, "The reason I chose this location was to give myself a slight disadvantage."

"What?" Kyoya asked, shocked.

"It's the least I can do for a weaker opponent," Doji said, "But now, the fun and games are over. Now, Kyoya, I will show you the true fearsomeness of a wolf," a silhouette of a wolf appeared.

"Bring it on, I'll crush you!" Kyoya said, "Go Leone!" The tornado started to move towards Wolf, which started to evade its every attack.

"Looks like wolf boy is scared to attack," The face hunters laughed.

"Zip it!" Benkei said, "Something is very wrong here." He then noticed Wolf's rotation started to increase, "It's using the power of the tornado to increase its own rotation."

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"It's too late," Doji said, "Brace yourselves, gentlemen. This is Dark Wolf's special move." Wolf began to power up. "Prepare yourself! Darkness Howling Blazer!" A wolf spirit howled and charged towards the tornado and slashed right through it. Wolf then smashed into Leone, sending it flying and landing on the ground, rotation stopped.

Kyoya and the face hunters were shocked that Kyoya lost again.

Doji laughed as he retrieved his bey, "Now then, about our little deal."

A/N: That's it. Sorry about having no Dark Gingka in this, but don't worry, you'll see him again next chapter. And to all of you Kyoya loving fans out there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! Oh, and check out my poll on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Charge! Bull Power!

A/N: I have to say, I was really disappointed that I only got 1 review for the last chapter. But then again, that's what I expected since the chapter didn't have Dark Gingka in it. But don't worry, This chapter is all about Gingka, so enjoy this chapter, and don't forget the poll on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. Just Gingka's dark personality.

Gingka walked out of a restaurant after eating his triple beef burger. (A/N: Hey, just because I made him dark, doesn't mean I have to take away his favorite food. He still likes burgers, just won't be crazy for them like in the series.) As he was walking, he was thinking about what happened with Kenta. The kid had challenged him to a battle in order to get him to stay in this town. He put up a good fight, but in the end, he was no match for Dark Pegasus. Gingka was impressed by Kenta's determination that he decided to stay in this town for a little while. But only if the kid could give him a challenge every now and then. Kenta was so happy that he gave Gingka a hug. Gingka shoved him off and told him to never hug him again. Now, Gingka was on his way back to the B-pit.

'I hope I don't regret my decision,' Gingka thought.

'I'm sure you won't,' A voice said and Gingka turned to his left to see a girl that looks exactly like Gingka and only Gingka can see her unless she allows others to see her. Her name is Hikari and she is Gingka's light half and the only one stopping Gingka from turning evil because of the power he has. Gingka was shocked that his light half is a girl, but quickly got over it by saying that he doesn't care as long as she keeps him from turning evil.

'How can you be so sure, Hikari?' Gingka asked.

Hikari giggled, 'You'll see.'

Gingka glared at her, 'I hate it when you keep secrets like that.'

Hikari giggled as she faded away. Gingka sighed. Sometimes she annoys him when she keeps secrets from him.

He made it to the B-pit and saw Kenta and his friends beybattling.

'Looks like they're having fun,' Gingka thought.

'That's the point in beybattling,' Hikari said as she reappeared beside him, 'To have fun.'

Gingka frowned slightly, 'Too bad it's not the same for me.'

Hikari frowned when she heard that, 'Oh, Gingka,' Hikari thought to herself, 'You used to have so much fun beybattling. But ever since that incident you've been consumed by darkness. The only time you have fun now is when you crush your opponent.'

Gingka and Hikari then hear Madoka teach Kenta and his friends different types of Beyblade.

'This is a waste of time,' Gingka thought as he turned to leave, 'I'm out of here.'

Hikari looked at Gingka as he left and sighed, 'Oh, Gingka,' She thought and turned to the other kids, 'Hopefully they'll bring you out of that darkness you trapped yourself in.' She faded away.

Later, Gingka was just napping until he heard a voice calling him. He looked up and saw Kenta.

"What do you want, kid?" Gingka asked, annoyed that he was woken up.

"Benkei challenged you to a battle," Kenta said, "He said to come to the face hunters' base."

"Benkei?" Gingka asked as he raised an eyebrow, "That weakling? Didn't he learn his lesson the last time?"

Kenta shrugged, "I don't know. But he seemed confident that he's going to win."

Gingka got up, "We'll see how confident he is after we crush him," He took out his bey, "Right, Pegasus?" The bey pulsed in agreement, making him smile.

Later, Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka made it to an old dock.

"So this is the face hunters' base," Gingka said. Then he noticed the bull shaped holes, "What's with the bull shaped holes?"

"I don't know," Madoka said, "It's weird."

"That would be because of my new bey, Dark Bull," A voice said and everyone turned to see Benkei holding Dark Bull.

"Dark Bull, huh?" Gingka smirked, "Interesting. You got yourself a new toy. Let's see how well it works." He put his bey on his launcher.

"Let's battle, Gingka!" Benkei said as he did the same.

"Be careful, Gingka," Madoka said.

"Yeah, yeah," Gingka said.

"3!" Benkei counted off.

"2!" Gingka said.

"1! Let it rip!" They launched their beys and started to clash. Pegasus was holding his ground against Bull. But Bull proves its strength by pushing Pegasus back.

Gingka whistled, "You're stronger than I thought."

"There's more where that came from," Benkei said, "Go, Dark Bull!"

Bull smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying and into the ceiling.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said and Pegasus landed on the ground safely. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and headed towards Gingka.

"Gingka, look out!" Kenta cried out.

Benkei suddenly rushed towards Gingka and pushed him out of the way before the rocks crushed him. As soon as they got up, Gingka looked at Benkei in shock.

"Dude, did you just save me?" Gingka asked.

"No, I didn't," Benkei said, "Let's focus on the battle, Gingka!"

Bull started to rush towards Pegasus, intent on ending the match.

"Foolish," Gingka said, "Pegasus!"

Pegasus charged towards Bull and they clashed. Pegasus was sent flying.

"I win!" Benkei said

"Really? You think so?" Gingka smirked and his eyes glew red as he spoke in a demonic voice, "Special move: Dark Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus crashed on top of Bull, making it stop spinning.

"No way," Benkei said in shock, "I lost?"

"You put a good fight," Gingka said as he retrieved his bey, "If I didn't have my special move, I would've lost. Hopefully you'll be stronger the next time we fight," He walked away.

"Gingka, wait up," Kenta said as he and Madoka ran to catch up to him.

"Gingka Hagane," Benkei said to himself, "Next time I will win against you."

A/N: That's it, I'm ending it there. Hope I didn't make the battle too short. Review! And don't forget to check out my poll on my profile and vote.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aquario's Challenge.

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back. Before I start the chapter, I just want you to know that I'm skipping the Gingka vs. Tetsuya battle. Why? Because of three reasons. One, I would have Gingka totally obliterate Tetsuya and no matter how much I dislike Tetsuya, I'm gonna spare from Gingka's wrath…for now. Two, I would have Gingka win the first two battles and that will majorly change the plot. Sure, I already changed the plot by making Gingka dark and all, but that's a minor change. I won't do any major changes in the plot of the series. And three, in my opinion, the battle sucks. Anyway, now that I'm done talking, let's start the story. Oh wait, I forgot, there's not going to be a pairing in this story because Gingka is too dark, in my opinion, to be paired up with anyone in the series. So I won't pair him up with anyone in this story unless it's an OC, which I know some of you hate. Ok now let's start the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Gingka was lying in bed, coughing. Why? Because he's sick. If there's one thing that he hates besides weak opponents, is being sick. Because then he had to take that awful medicine. Last time someone tried to make take medicine, he threatened to destroy them with his bey. Let's just say it didn't end well.

'Man, I hate being sick,' Gingka thought, coughing.

'You need to relax, Gingka,' Hikari said as she appeared sitting next to Gingka on the bed, 'You'll get better faster if you do.'

'I don't need you to tell me to relax, Hikari,' Gingka glared at her, 'I know when to relax,'

'Then why do you look so intense?' Hikari asked, smirking.

Gingka gave her a deadpanned look, 'Don't I always look like that,'

'Actually, you look emotionless,' Hikari said.

'Whatever,' Gingka said as he turned away from her. He then felt Hikari's hand on his arm. He doesn't know why, but it makes him warm when she does that.

'Just get better soon, OK?' Hikari asked.

'Don't worry about me,' Gingka said.

Hikari hugged him as she disappeared.

Gingka sighed, 'That girl is troublesome.'

The door opened and Kenta and Madoka walked in.

"How do you feel, Gingka?" Kenta said.

Gingka gave him a dead him a deadpanned look, "Like I'm going to die, kid."

Kenta cringed and Madoka glared at him.

"Gingka, no need to be so harsh!" Madoka said.

Gingka rolled his eyes and turned away from them, "Whatever."

"Oh, I called a doctor," Madoka said, "He's going to be here in a few minutes,"

The temperature turned cold as Gingka slowly turned his head and glared at her with red eyes.

"What did you just say?" Gingka asked darkly.

Madoka shivered in fear at the way Gingka was glaring at her, "I said I called a doctor and he's going to be here in a few minutes."

Gingka's eyes glow red, "Leave now," His voice turned demonic when he said the last word.

Kenta and Madoka quickly ran out of the room and Gingka turned away from the door.

"Pests," Gingka muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Boy, Gingka sure does hate doctors, does he?" Madoka asked.

"Just as he hates being sick, I bet," Kenta said as they both laughed.

"Madoka?" Kenta said.

"Yeah?" Madoka said.

"Do you think I could get a special move for my bey?" Kenta asked.

"What do you mean, Kenta?" Madoka asked.

"Well Gingka has Dark Starblast Attack for Pegasus," Kenta said, "And Leone has Lion Gale Force Wall. I just want to know if I could use a special move for my bey."

"Well, Sagitario has three claws on its spin track," Madoka said, "If you could find a way to use those claws, you can make a special move in no time. All you have to do is train really hard."

"Thank you so much, Madoka!" Kenta said as he ran off.

Later, Kenta was just walking around until he ran into Benkei.

"Benkei?!" Kenta asked in shock, "What do you want?"

"I have a challenge for Gingka," Benkei said, "Bring him or else." With that, he walked away.

'Oh no,' Kenta thought.

Later, Kenta ran to the B-Pit.

"Madoka, where is Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"He went off to train," Madoka said, "I kept telling him to stay in bed to rest a little more, but he ignored me."

"Where did he go?" Kenta asked.

"He didn't say," Madoka said, "He just told me that he's going to train and don't bother to look for him."

'Great,' Kenta thought, 'What am I going to do now?'

Later, In the outskirts of town, Benkei, along with a girl named Hikaru, was waiting for Gingka to show up. Soon, a figure appeared.

"Are you Gingka Hagane?" Hikaru asked.

The figure was not Gingka. Instead it was Kenta.

"That's me," Kenta said, "I'm Gingka Hagane."

'What is that kid doing?!' Benkei thought in shock.

"All right, let's go!" Hikaru said as she took out her bey, Storm Aquario, and put it on her launcher. Kenta did the same with his bey.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!" They both launched their beys and started to race towards each other.

"Go, Aquario!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario vanished.

"Where did it go?" Kenta asked as he stared to look for Aquario.

Kenta soon got his answer as Aquario reappears to smash Sagitario.

"Sagitario!" Kenta cried out as Aquario disappeared and reappeared to smash Sagitario again.

'Before Aquario disappeared, I noticed its spin track change,' Kenta thought.

"This is the end!" Hikaru declared, "Go, Aquario!"

Aquario sent Sagitario flying and it stopped spinning as it landed on the ground.

"Sagitario!" Kenta cried out.

"It's over," Hikaru said as she retrieved her bey, and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Kenta cried out, "Battle me again!"

"You're not worth my time anymore," Hikaru said.

"As long as I still have points, I'll still keep going," Kenta said, "So battle me again."

Benkei was shocked at Kenta's determination.

"All right, fine," Hikaru said as she put her bey on her launcher, "I'll just keep taking you down until I take all of your points."

With that, they kept battling, and every battle they fought, Kenta lost, losing his points in the process. Benkei was impressed on how Kenta is determined to beat Hikaru and it reminded him of himself when he tried to defeat Kyoya long ago.

Kenta lost once again and the rest of his points are gone.

"Like I said, not worth my time," Hikaru said as she walked away.

Kenta was upset that he lost to Hikaru and was about to cry, until Benkei approaches him.

"Benkei?" Kenta asked and Benkei just stares at him intently.

A/N: That's it. This is not Gingka x Hikari. Hikari is like a sister to Gingka. But if you want it to be Gingka x Hikari, I'll see what I can do. Oh and I'm thinking of making another Metal Fight Beyblade story with either Evil!Gingka or Anti-hero!Gingka. Tell me what you think. Review! And don't forget to vote on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's our special move! Sagitario

A/N: What's up? I'm back with a new chapter of MFB: Darkness Rises. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB. I do own Gingka's dark personality.

"So you're Gingka Hagane?" Benkei asked while Kenta just sits on his knees in shame.

"Get up," Benkei demanded. When Kenta didn't get up, Benkei grabs his shirts and lifts him up, "I said get up! You think you can win in Gingka's place?! That's so big of you!" He then dropped him on the ground, "So you're just going to give up like the idiot you are?"

Kenta was confused, "Huh?"

"Come here tomorrow," Benkei said, "If you care about your defeat, be here and I will train you."

"You're in the face hunters," Kenta said, "Why would you bother to train me?"

"It doesn't matter," Benkei said. Then he slumps his shoulder, "Why am I, really?"

"No clue," Kenta deadpanned.

"Whatever," Benkei said, "Just be here. I'm gonna train you, that's it," Benkei walks away, "Tomorrow, you'll become a real man."

"Benkei," Kenta said.

However, unknown to both of them, a pair of red eyes were watching them. (A/N: Can you guess who?"

"Well, well," A voice chuckled, "Things just got interesting."

Kenta turned, thinking he heard somebody, but there was no one there.

'That's strange,' Kenta thought.

The next day, Kenta was running toward to where Benkei was until a voice called out to him. Kenta turned to see Gingka and Madoka walking towards him.

"Where are you going," Madoka asked.

"Nowhere, really," Kenta lied.

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "What's with the bruises?"

"What, these?" Kenta said, "It's nothing really."

"Nothing, huh?" Gingka asked suspiciously, making Kenta nervous. But then Gingka decided to drop it, "Whatever. What you do with yourself is none of my business."

"You're training for your special move, huh?" Madoka asked, gaining Gingka's attention.

"Special move?" Gingka asked.

"He wanted to create a special move like Pegasus has." Madoka said.

"Interesting," Gingka said, then turned and walked away, "Good luck with that."

"Gingka," Madoka called out, but was ignored, "geez, what's with him?" Madoka muttered, and then turned to Kenta, "Anyway, you need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Kenta said, "See you," Kenta ran off, leaving Madoka alone. (A/N: Let me explain real quickly. You see, since Gingka couldn't care less what Kenta does, he doesn't stop him for information; Therefore Kenta didn't drop his pointer, making Gingka and Madoka not follow him like in the original plot. I changed it up a little.)

Meanwhile, at the ruins on top of the hill. Kenta was training harshly with Benkei by running laps, doing push-ups, and lifting weights.

"You won't do anything with those knobby knees," Benkei mocked Kenta, who was on his hand and knees.

"I'll show you!" Kenta said as he runs towards Benkei.

Meanwhile, a certain crab was watching the two and developed a wicked plan.

Later, Hikaru was planning to leave town until she noticed that someone was following her.

"Who's there?" Hikaru asked.

"You think you have defeated Gingka Hagane," a voice asked, "If so then I have something to tell you, crab."

'Did he say crab?' Hikaru thought.

Meanwhile, Benkei was walking towards the face hunters' base, when he suddenly ran into Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Benkei asked in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked suddenly, making Benkei confused.

"What are you talking about?" Benkei asked.

"Whatever," Hikaru said as she turned away, "Tomorrow I will settle the score with the real Gingka Hagane."

"Tomorrow?" Benkei asked in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Hikaru asked.

"No, but…" Benkei said.

"Good," Hikaru cut him off and walked away.

"Tomorrow," Benkei said to himself, "But what about Kenta's battle tomorrow?"

On top of a roof on a building, a certain crab was happy that he caused trouble.

The next day, Benkei and Kenta meet up in front of the tournament building to get ready for Kenta's big battle with Hikaru.

"You ready for this, Kenta?" Benkei asked.

"Yes," Kenta said.

"Today is the big day," Benkei said, "Hikaru is on her way here. Go and battle her before she gets to Gingka."

"Okay," Kenta said.

"We haven't found the solution to beating Hikaru, but you will win anyway, right?"

"Right!" Kenta shouted.

"Let's go!" Benkei said.

"Hey Kenta," A voice said and Benkei quickly hid behind a tree. Kenta turned to see Madoka standing behind him.

"Madoka," Kenta said.

"Are you coming to Bey Park today?" Madoka asked, "Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah, about that," Kenta stuttered trying to come up with something useful to say, "I have an errand to run."

"Oh," Madoka said, "Anyway, I got something for you," Madoka put a metal face bolt in Kenta's hands.

"What is it?" Kenta asked.

"A metal face bolt," Madoka responded.

"Metal face bolt?" Kenta asked.

"It will improve Sagitario's stamina and attack abilities," Madoka explained, "I suggest you try it out." She walked away and Benkei came out of hiding.

"Metal face," Benkei said, "Never seen one before."

Kenta put the metal face bolt into Sagitario and felt the weight on his hand increase.

"All right, now that we're ready, let's go," Benkei said as he and Kenta ran off.

Meanwhile, Madoka was watching with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't keep out of the kid's business, could you?" A voice said and Madoka turned to see Gingka leaning on the wall.

"Well, I had to help somehow," Madoka huffed.

Gingka shrugged and started to walk in the direction Kenta and Benkei ran off.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"To see the results of his training," Gingka said.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, but was ignored, "Wait up!" She ran off, trying to catch up with Gingka.

Meanwhile, Kenta and Benkei ran into a tunnel where they ran into a crab named Tetsuya Watarigani.

"What are you doing here?" Benkei asked angrily.

"Could it be that the fake Gingka is going to battle Hikaru?" Tetsuya asked.

"How did you know that?" Benkei asked angrily.

"Crabs know everything," Tetsuya said.

"So you're the one who told Hikaru," Benkei said angrily, "That was none of your business."

"I only told her the truth," Tetsuya replied, "After all keeping secrets are treacherous betrayal."

"Shut up!" Benkei shouted, "I will win against Gingka, but this kid deserves to have a battle with Hikaru to see if he can become a man!"

"Benkei," Kenta said.

"God, I hate that sappy drama crap more than anything," Tetsuya said as he took out his bey, "I will trash his bey over and over again until it's covered in scratches." He launched his bey.

Benkei launched his bey too and it sends Gasher flying.

"Go, now," Benkei said, "Leave this to me and Bull."

"Okay," Kenta said as he ran off.

"You dare to stand in my way?" Tetsuya asked angrily.

"I won't allow anyone to get in the way, hear me?!" Benkei shouted.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was on her way to battle Gingka until she ran into Kenta.

"Oh, It's you," Hikaru said, "What do you want?"

"Battle me one more time," Kenta demanded.

"No," Hikaru said, "I only want to battle the real Gingka Hagane."

"Look," Kenta said, "I know I lied to you before, and for that I am sorry. But I can't leave it like this. So battle me one more time."

"You got guts, kid, I'll give you that," Hikaru said, "But this is as far as you go."

They both took out their beys in put on their launchers.

"3!" They counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their beys.

Their beys clashed again and again, but with one final attack, it ended in a draw.

"A tie?" Kenta asked, "It looked like Sagitario expanded just now."

"Now I see," Hikaru said, "You have improved your skills up till now. Whatever, I still won't lose to you."

They both put their beys on their launchers again.

"3!" They counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Their beys raced towards each other again.

"Go, Aquario," Hikaru shouted, "Special Move: Infinite Assault."

Aquario multiplied and they hit Sagitario with endless attacks.

"Sagitario!" Kenta shouted.

"Looks like its game over," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"No, I can't lose," Kenta said, "I won't lose, not now, not ever!"

"What?" Hikaru asked in shock.

"I will win!" Kenta shouted, "Special Move: Sagitario Flame Claw!"

Sagitario's claws came out of its spin track as flames covered Sagitario. Sagitario smashed into Aquario, making it stop spinning.

"All right, I won!"

Benkei had just got through defeating Tetsuya and saw Kenta winning his battle.

"Kenta!" Benkei called out.

"Benkei, I won!" Kenta shouted happily.

"I knew you could do it, Kenta!" Benkei shouted.

"Congratulations, kid," A voice said and they turned to see Gingka and Madoka standing there.

"Gingka? Madoka?" Kenta asked shocked.

"I was watching the whole thing," Gingka said, "And I knew what you did in your battle before." Gingka glared at Kenta.

"How did you…" Kenta started to ask but Gingka cut him off.

"You can't hide anything from me, kid," Gingka said, "I have eyes everywhere. I should destroy you for using my name in your battle." Gingka's eyes flashed red and Kenta gulped nervously.

"Gingka," Madoka started to say but Gingka's glare cut her off.

"But," Gingka said, "You redeemed yourself by winning your battle against Hikaru. So I'll let it slide."

"Thanks, Gingka," Kenta shouted and was about to hug Gingka, but Gingka put his hand on Kenta's head, stopping him.

"What did I say about hugging me?" Gingka asked and Kenta rubbed his head sheepishly and Madoka laughed.

"All right, Kenta," Benkei said, "We're enemies again."

"Huh?" Kenta asked, "But why?"

"I still need to defeat Gingka," Benkei said and turned to Gingka, "And I will defeat you, hear me?"

Gingka yawned, "Whatever," He said, "If you want your ass kicked again, come find me."

"Don't forget those words," Benkei said, "I sure won't." He walked away.

Later as he is leaving the city, he ran into the other face hunters, who were glaring at him with hatred.

"What's up, guys," Benkei said.

"Don't tell us what's up," A face hunter said.

"What's the deal, helping the enemy?" Another asked.

"What are you talking about?" Benkei asked.

"Don't ask us what we're talking about," A face hunter shouted angrily.

"We know you've been helping the enemy," Another said, "Now we can't trust you anymore, now that you're a traitor."

"What?" Benkei asked in shock. Then he heard a maniacal giggle. It was Tetsuya.

"Oops, did I tell your friends about your little secret?" Tetsuya asked mockingly, "My bad."

"Curse you, you damn CRAB!" Benkei shouted angrily.

A/N: That's it. Sorry if the battle sucked. I got tired while writing this. Anyway, Review and vote on my poll, because at the end of this story, whichever pairing has the most votes, I will probably write a one-shot about. Review and vote on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Merci's Dangerous Trap

A/N: What's up? I'm back with a new chapter of MFB: Darkness Rises. Before I start this, I should let you know that Kyoya's coming back. Yeah, yeah, I know that you Kyoya fangirls are happy to see him again, but wait until I'm finished. Second, Dark Gingka is not going to be in this chapter. He'll be back next chapter, I promise. But for now, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. Gingka's dark personality is what I own.

In a helicopter, Doji and Kyoya are discussing Kyoya's improvement in his beyblading skills.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya demanded, "I thought I told you to take me to Gingka!"

"And what would you do?" Doji asked.

"Defeat him, of course," Kyoya growled.

"Can't you see?" Doji asked, "You would lose. As you are now."

Kyoya was shocked to hear that, but then his shock turned quickly to anger.

"Say what?" Kyoya asked.

"Your strength has increased by 1.5 and your reaction to launching has improved 150%," Doji said, "But in order to win against Gingka, you must obtain the Fangs of the Heart."

"The Fangs of the Heart?" Kyoya asked.

"We will be arriving shortly," The pilot said and Kyoya noticed that they're at some kind of canyon.

"Where are we?" Kyoya asked.

"In order to obtain the Fangs of the Heart and win against Gingka Hagane, you must climb to the top of Wolf Canyon," Doji said, "Once you have done that, you will have everything you need to do defeat Gingka."

"All right," Kyoya said, "If it helps me defeat Gingka, then I'll do whatever it takes." With that he takes a parachute and skydives off the helicopter and into Wolf Canyon.

Doji watches him and says, "Don't let me down, Kyoya Tategami."

Later Kyoya was climbing on a cliff, trying to get to the top. While he was climbing, he was thinking about his defeat to Gingka.

'Just you wait, Gingka,' Kyoya thought, 'The Humiliation… I'll pay it back in full!' He fell off the cliff, but proceeded to climb it again, 'Gingka… if it's about defeating you, I will,' His thoughts were cut off as he fell off the cliff again. He got back up and proceeded to climb it again, 'Again and again,' he thought over and over again as he climbs the cliff. He falls off again and hits the ground hard, 'Again and again,' He proceeded to climb it again and he was doing well this time. He looked down and saw that if he falls down again, well, let's just say he wouldn't be able to walk out with his life. Before he started to climb again, he falls again. He takes out his launcher, pulls the rip cord and throws the launcher up and it lands on a ledge, the cord stopping Kyoya's fall as he grabbed a tight hold on the rip cord. Kyoya sighs in relief before he looks down again to see that he's lucky that he had thought of that fast enough to escape with his life, "Am I going to die in a place like this?" He asked himself. He looks up to see an illusion of Gingka standing there, his jacket and hair blowing in the wind.

"You're weak," The illusion said, "Always has been, always will be."

Kyoya growled, "Gingka!" And with new determination, he climbed on the cord and made it to the ledge. When he climbed on, he noticed three caves in front of him.

"A cave?" Kyoya asked, and then he heard something, "What's that?" In the cave, he saw glowing red eyes, making him flinch. Wolves then came out of the cave, growling and snarling at Kyoya.

'What do I do…?' Kyoya asked himself as he took a step back as one of the wolves stepped forward. He turned around and noticed that there is nowhere left to go. He then felt the wind blow in his face.

"Wind?" Kyoya said, and then he got an idea, "All right!" He took out his bey, "Go, Leone!" He launched his bey. Leone started to swirl up the wind creating a wall around it. The wolves looked surprised at this, "How about that! This is the Lion Gale Force Wall! Nothing like you wolves will be able to stop the king of beasts! Make way already!" The wolves did not look intimidated or impressed. Instead, they snarled again, and started to walk towards Kyoya, despite the fact that there's a wall of wind in front of them. Kyoya was shocked, but he tries to cover it up, "Do you want to be blow off, huh?!" Once again, the wolves did not look intimidated as they were still snarling at him. Kyoya looked straight into the wolves' eyes.

'They're looking straight at me,' He noticed, 'how strong I am. Am I stronger or am I weaker than them… that's all.' It started to rain as dark clouds began to appear. The wolves started to howl as Kyoya remember what Doji said to him.

"In order to obtain the Fangs of the Heart and win against Gingka Hagane, you must climb to the top of Wolf Canyon," Doji said, "Once you have done that, you will have everything you need to do defeat Gingka."

'Fangs,' Kyoya thought, 'That's right. To get those I came this far." The wolves growled at him, 'Throw away the fear. It makes no difference that the opponent is a wolf. It's only about who's stronger. Only about winning or losing.' The image of Gingka smiling evilly appeared in his head, "I won't lose!" The wolves took that as a sign to attack, "I will win!" Lightning flashed behind him, and an image of a lion appeared in front of him, scaring the wolves. The winds started to increase intently as they swirled harshly around Leone. Kyoya roared as a green aura begun to surround him.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location Doji just received a call from Wolf Canyon, "He made it." He said and Kyoya could be seen roaring on top of Wolf Canyon.

At another unknown, there were dark clouds everywhere and blue lightning flashed everywhere too, on top of a building a figure was sitting there. He opened his glowing red eyes.

"I sense darkness," He said. The bey in his hand pulsed as a dark blue aura surrounded it, "And Pegasus seems to be excited." Blue lightning flashed again to reveal a part of Gingka's face, "Something interesting is going to happen real soon," Gingka grinned evilly, showing fangs, "And I can't wait," Blue lightning flashed again and Gingka is nowhere to be seen.

A/N: When I said that Gingka wasn't going to be in this, it turns out that I made a mistake. Anyway, Review and vote on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leone's counterattack

A/N: What's up, folks? I'm back with a new chapter of MFB: Darkness Rises. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. Just Gingka's dark personality and Hikari.

In the face hunter's base, Tetsuya is attempting to be the leader of the face hunters.

"I have 10,000 points in my Beypointer," He said, gaining the face hunters' attention, "Blader DJ, he's my pal. And I taught Benkei how to Beyblade." The face hunters were beginning to be impressed (A/N: Seriously? They're actually falling for this bull****?), "Just now I saved a kitten in a river my bey." He would've gone on and on, but then he and the face the face hunters heard a growl. They turned toward the source in sees Kyoya standing at the entrance, looking cold and emotionless. (A/N: By the way, that's how Gingka normally looks in this story.)

"Kyoya!" The face hunters shouted in joy and left Tetsuya, who fell off the mountain of boxes he had been sitting on, and ran over to Kyoya to welcome their leader back. Kyoya didn't seem to care as he was looking for one particular person.

"If it's about the traitor Benkei, he's not here," Tetsuya said, giggling like a mad crab.

This gains Kyoya's attention, "Traitor?"

"He went over to Gingka's side because he couldn't handle being a face hunter," Tetsuya said with a mad smile.

"Is that so?" Kyoya asked. The looks on the face hunters' faces were proof that what Tetsuya said was true.

"Are you the boss of this little gang, Kyoya?" Tetsuya said, "So if I defeat you, I'll be the boss." This gains the face hunters' attention. He took out his bey and demands a battle with Kyoya, who doesn't seem to care, "Are you scared?" That made Kyoya narrows his eyes. Tetsuya got scared because for a moment, he thought he saw Gingka there.

Kyoya took out his bey and put it on his launcher. The face hunter quickly moved out of the way.

Tetsuya tried to look tough, keyword tried, "Yeah, that's good."

"3!" They counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Kyoya launched his bey and Tetsuya didn't even launch his yet. This made the face hunters angry and shouts at Tetsuya to launch his bey. Just then he launched his bey and sends Leone flying.

"That's not fair!" A face hunter shouted.

"A prolonged launch has an advantage!" Another shouted.

"Fine, as long as I win," Tetsuya grinned, "Then I'll be the boss." Kyoya looked indifferent, surprising Tetsuya.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted and Leone landed safely on the ground and started to race forward.

"You're not too bad," Tetsuya said, trying to act tough. "In that case. Mad Gasher! Ultimate Track Change." Gasher changed its spin track and started to race towards Leone.

Kyoya did not look intimidated, "Small fry."

Leone created a strong windstorm that blew away everything and everyone. When the storm cleared, everybody was on the ground, except Kyoya. Gasher landed on the ground next to Tetsuya, rotation stopped.

Kyoya retrieved his bey and started to walk away.

"Wait! It's not over!" Tetsuya shouted, "It's a best out of 3 match."

"Do what you want," Kyoya said, "The face hunters are disbanded."

The face hunters were shocked to hear that, but this made Tetsuya happy.

"Yay!" He shouted happily, "This is a start of a new gang with me being the leader! Welcome to Tetsuya and the crabby-faces gang!"

However the face hunters did not look happy as they are glaring at him. This made Tetsuya nervous.

Benkei was walking around until he heard a scream. He turned to see the former face hunters chasing after Tetsuya.

Later, Benkei was laying on a bench thinking about what the face hunters told him. Kyoya is back and has disbanded the face hunters. Benkei is confused about why Kyoya did that but at the same time he was nervous about facing Kyoya again. After all he did betray the face hunters.

His train of thought was cut off when Kenta appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you listening over here?" Kenta asked.

Benkei falls out of the bench in surprise, then sits up and looks at Kenta.

"What?" Benkei asked.

"That's the thing," Kenta said, "You haven't been answering me."

"Oh," Benkei said as he stood up, "Sorry." He walked away.

Kenta stared at him as he left. What was wrong with his friend?

Benkei was walking through town with an angry look on his face.

"Benkei, wait!" Kenta shouted as he caught up to Benkei, "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Nothing." Benkei said.

Kenta pouted and stopped in front of Benkei.

"Look, I'm just worried about you." Kenta said.

"Stay out of this!" Benkei growled.

Kenta took out his bey, "You tell me if I win, Ok?"

"Fine, if It'll shut you up." Benkei said.

Later, after losing his battle with Kenta, Benkei told him about Kyoya's return.

"Kyoya came back?" Kenta asked.

"Yes." Benkei said.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Kenta asked.

"No," Benkei said, "How can I face him right now?

"Talk to him." Kenta said, making Benkei confused, "He's your friend right? It would be weird if you don't talk to him right away."

"But…" Benkei said.

"Don't worry," Kenta said, "If he's your friend, then you should go talk to him."

"Thanks, kid." Benkei grinned, "You're a good friend."

Hikaru was walking away from Bey Park until she heard a voice calling out to her. She turned to see Gingka standing there, looking at her with an emotionless gaze.

"You're Hikaru, aren't you?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah?" Hikaru said.

Gingka took out his bey, "Battle me now."

Hikaru looked shocked to hear him say that, but then she looked away from him, "I can't."

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I lost to Kenta, so until I defeat him, then I can battle you." Hikaru said.

"I don't care." Gingka said, shocking her, "You seem like a strong opponent and your battle with the kid has interested me. I don't care if you lost to the kid. All I care about is battling you. So are you going to battle or not?"

Hikari was watching him from behind and smiled, 'Looks like there's still some of the old Gingka left in him. He still likes to battle strong opponents.'

"Ok," Hikaru said as she took out her bey.

"3!" they counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their beys and clashed.

Meanwhile, Benkei made it to the face hunters' base only to find it empty. He sighed and started to walk away until he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see Kyoya standing behind him, his eyes closed.

"Kyoya!" Benkei shouted as he ran over to him, "I'm glad you're all right. I'm sorry about what happened while you were away. I'm ready for my punishment. But before that, tell me why did you disband the face hunters?" Kyoya did not answer him, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya took out his bey, "Ready your bey."

Benkei smiled as he took out his bey, 'It's been like this forever with Kyoya. We always talked through battles.'

"3!" Benkei counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their beys and clashed. Benkei noticed that Kyoya's attacks are fierce, but there's something different.

Leone started to push Bull into a wall, then it grinded Bull against the wall.

Benkei was shocked to see Leone attacking so brutal, "What happened to you?" He was shocked even more when he saw a maniacal look on Kyoya's face, "Kyoya?"

"It was terrible." Kyoya said.

"What?" Benkei asked.

"The wind blowing up from the bottom of the valley, the growls of the ruthless, hungry wolves," Kyoya said, "It was like hell on earth."

"Hell on earth?" Benkei asked.

"Kill or be killed," Kyoya said, "You can only rely on your own strength."

Leone started to grind Bull harder against the wall.

"Bull!" Benkei cried.

"Don't expect any mercy from me, traitor." Kyoya growled, "I'll crush you until there's nothing left. I'll destroy you so much that you won't be able to pick up a bey again!"

"Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

Leone grinded harder into Bull.

"Stop, Kyoya!" Benkei cried.

Leone backed away from bull, then raced toward it again, intent on smashing it to pieces. However another bey came in and saved Bull. It was Sagitario. Kenta was standing at the entrance with an unhappy look on his face.

"This isn't right!" Kenta shouted, "A bey battle isn't a contest of destruction!"

Kyoya scoffed, "You'll be destroyed along with him."

Leone started to create a whirlwind.

"Lion Gale Force Wall?" Benkei asked.

"Sagitario!" Kenta shouted.

Sagitario tried to race towards Leone, only to get blown back by the wind.

"If you carelessly jump in, you'll get swallowed up by the tornado." Benkei said, "Just stick to Sagitario's specialty: A drawn-out battle."

"It would make sense if this was the Lion Gale Force Wall," Kyoya smirked, shocking Benkei and Kenta, "But this is not the same special move as before."

The wind started to swirl up around Leone.

"Devour him, Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Kyoya shouted and a green lion appeared and roared before the tornado started to move towards them.

"This move…" Benkei said.

"A good offense is the best defense." Kyoya laughed maniacally.

"I won't lose!" Kenta said, "Sagitario Flame Claw."

Sagitario was covered in flames as it raced towards the tornado, but was repelled.

"Bull uppercut!" Benkei shouted and Bull raced towards the tornado.

"Useless!" Kyoya shouted as Bull was repelled, "Destroy everything!"

The wind started to intensify and everything was getting blown away.

"Kyoya, stop this!" Benkei shouted

"Win or lose!" Kyoya laughed maniacally as Sagitario and Bull got blown away, "It's the sound of destruction!"

"This isn't the Kyoya I know," Benkei said, "What happened to you?"

Kenta dodged a plank of wood, but a pipe started to falls towards him.

"Kenta!" Benkei shouted as he shielded Kenta from the pipe.

Through all of this, Kyoya was laughing like an insane person.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenta asked.

"Snap out of it, Kyoya!" Benkei said.

Kyoya continued to laugh as the tornado tore through the ceiling and disappeared.

In the face hunters' base, everything was a mess. Kenta and Benkei were lying on the floor, their beys in front of them, rotation stopped.

"Kyoya, why?" Benkei asked.

"This is a contest of destruction!" Kyoya said, "You can only rely on your own strength!"

"That's why the face hunters are disbanded?"

"That's right," Kyoya said, "I don't need people to protect me! I learned how to live on my own!" He looked at the beys on the ground and grinned maniacally, "Not over yet." Benkei and Kenta were confused, "I thought I told you that I won't show any mercy. That I'll destroy you completely!" Kyoya moved to step on them but Benkei shielded them.

"Isn't this enough?" Benkei asked.

"Go tell Gingka this: Kyoya has returned to destroy him!" Kyoya stepped on Benkei's arm, making him scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Gingka were still battling and Aquario had the edge.

"Can you figure out my special move now, Gingka?" Hikaru asked.

Gingka just looked up at the sun then back at Hikaru.

"Aquario Infinite Assault!" Hikaru shouted and Aquario begun to multiply and raced towards Pegasus. Gingka stared impassively at the beys, then notice one of the reflected the sun.

Gingka grinned, "It's over," He said, shocking Hikaru. Pegasus leaped into the air, "Dark Starblast Attack!" Pegasus crashed down hard on Aquario, making it stop spinning. Gingka and Hikaru retrieved their beys.

"So you used the sun's reflection to spot the real bey." Hikaru said.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Gingka said, "Illusions can't reflect off the sun."

"Thanks for the battle, Gingka," Hikaru said, "Now I have no regrets." She started to walk away.

"Hopefully we can battle again," Gingka said, making Hikaru stop in her tracks, "And hopefully it would be more interesting next time.

Hikaru turned to face Gingka, but he was no longer there.

Later Kenta was trying to wake up Benkei, who was unconscious.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was standing in the outskirts of town.

"Just wait, Gingka Hagane," Kyoya said, "I will destroy you once and for all!" He laughed maniacally as lightning flashed in the sky.

On the roof of a building, Gingka was watching the dark clouds as he felt his bey pulse and his hand.

"You sense it, too, Pegasus?" Gingka asked and felt his bey pulse again, "I know. He's back."

Hikari appeared beside him, "Gingka?"

Gingka started to laugh maniacally as a dark blue aura surrounded him and his eyes turned red.

"Kyoya Tategami," Gingka said, "Let's see if you can give me a challenge this time." He continued to laugh as lightning flashed in the sky.

The battle between the Prince of Darkness and the King of Beasts will soon begin.

A/N: That's the end. Get ready for an epic battle next chapter. Review and vote on my profile!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heated Battle: Gingka vs Kyoya.

A/N: The time has come for Gingka and Kyoya to battle once again! This battle will have some twists, so if I were you, I would prepare. Read and enjoy this chapter, if you dare.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. I only own Gingka's dark personality and Hikari.

In the B-Pit, Madoka was looking out the window to see a storm coming.

"Where are they?" She asked herself, "If they don't get here soon-"

She was cut off when the door opened and Gingka walked in with an emotionless look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Madoka asked.

"Out," Gingka said emotionlessly as he sat down.

Madoka sighed. Couldn't he be a little specific?

The door opened again and Kenta walked in with an unconscious Benkei on his back. Madoka looked shock while Gingka just remained emotionless. Later, they laid Benkei on the bed and Kenta explained to Gingka and Madoka that Kyoya has returned and did that to Benkei.

"I know," Gingka said emotionlessly, shocking Kenta and Madoka, "I sensed darkness earlier today, and it felt familiar. I knew it was Kyoya." He looked at Benkei, "But to do that in order to challenge me. Pathetic."

"Gingka," Benkei called out, "Come closer, Gingka."

"You shouldn't talk. Just rest." Madoka said.

"Kyoya isn't himself," Benkei said as he grunted in pain, "He's not the kind of person that would do something like this. Something has happened to him. Something bad. Gingka, I beg you. Show Kyoya what a true beybattle is. I'm counting on you." He passed out.

Madoka and Kenta was about to cry.

"He's not dead, idiots," Gingka said as he walked away, "He's just sleeping."

Madoka and Kenta looked at Benkei to see that he is sleeping and sweatdropped.

Later, Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka were standing outside of the B-Pit.

"You're really going?" Kenta asked.

"Yes," Gingka said emotionlessly.

"But what if," Kenta asked.

"But what?" Gingka said in a cold and demonic tone, "Don't make the mistake of thinking I will lose. Understand me?"

Kenta just nodded in fear and Gingka just walked away. Kenta and Madoka looked at each other for a moment and followed him.

Later, the three appeared at the stadium where Kyoya is waiting for them. The lights flashed on suddenly as Gingka and Kyoya could be seen standing at the stadium.

"Kyoya Tategami," Gingka said emotionlessly.

"Gingka Hagane," Kyoya said, "We meet again, but this time I will defeat you and make you beg for mercy." He started to laugh maniacally.

"We'll see who will be begging for mercy after I crush you." Gingka said as he took out his bey.

Kyoya chuckled maniacally, "Oh is that so? We'll see about that." He totook out his bey as well.

"3!" They counted off.

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

At the Dark Nebula headquarters, Doji was eating dinner when a butler showed up and shows him a video of Gingka and Kyoya's battle.

Doji chuckled evilly, "It has begun."

Pegasus and Leone clashed again and again.

"Why did you do that to Benkei?" Gingka asked, "I thought he was your friend."

"Oh, Benkei?" Kyoya asked mockingly, "My, uh, friend? Is that what you call it?"

Gingka just raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't worth wasting my breath to talk about!" Kyoya said as he laughed maniacally.

Gingka narrowed his eyes.

"In this world, it's survival of the fittest." Kyoya said, "Only the strong make it through," He chuckled maniacally as his eyes glow green, "The only place for the weak in this world is crushed at the palm at my hand."

Leone circled the stadium.

"I will become the strongest beast!" Kyoya said, "I'll defeat all the bladers in the world to stand at the top alone!"

Leone and Pegasus clashed again.

"In this world, there is only room for one king of the beasts: me, Kyoya." He started laughing maniacally.

"Pathetic." Gingka said, making Kyoya stop laughing, "You are pathetic!"

"What?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"I don't care about what you say nor do I care about what you do," Gingka said, "I came here to battle and that's what I intend to do."

"Very well, then." Kyoya said as Leone started to spin faster, "You will become my prey, too."

Leone smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying.

"He's so strong," Madoka said as she analysed Leone, "Rotation, strength, speed. They're all at unbelievably high levels."

"Come on, Leone." Kyoya said, "Destroy him." He laughed maniacally.

"Pathetic, aren't you?" Gingka said, "If your darkness is able to turn you into that, then you don't deserve to have it. Pegasus!"

Pegasus raced towards Leone.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere!" Kyoya said as Leone created a wall of wind and repelled Pegasus.

"That's the Lion Gale Force Wall." Madoka said.

"Good," Kenta said, "Gingka has beaten this special move once before."

"Go up, now!" Gingka said as Pegasus jumped up into the sky, "It's over. Pegasus Dark Star Attack!"

Kyoya grinned, "Bad move, Hagane."

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Did you really think I didn't learn any new tricks, huh?" Kyoya asked making Gingka growl and Kenta gasp, "A night in Wolf Canyon helped me find powers I never knew I had." Kyoya roared as green energy flared from him.

"That move won't work!" Kenta said, "That's not the Lion Gale Force Wall! Run, Gingka!"

"Witness my new special move: Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" The wind begun to swirl faster as Pegasus was knocked out of the tornado.

Gingka growled angrily while Kyoya laughed maniacally.

"Got a problem?" Kyoya asked.

"This changes everything," Gingka said, "How can I attack the center of a damn tornado?"

The wind has gotten stronger as it had begun to rain. The tornado moved towards Pegasus.

"Dodge it!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to dodge it.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Kyoya said as a green lion appeared on the tornado and attacked Pegasus.

"No!" Gingka shouted as dark blue feathers began to fall from the sky, 'I can't attack it, I can't dodge it, what can I do. Am I actually going to lose against this guy?'

A melodious giggle was heard in his head, "Giving up already? That's not the Gingka I know." Time seemed to slow down as everything turned black and dark blue.

"What's happening?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know," A voice next to him said and he turned to see Hikari standing there.

"Didn't you call me here?" Gingka asked.

"No, I didn't." Hikari said.

"That would be me." A voice said and a swirl of dark blue flames appeared in front of them. when the flames cleared it showed a girl with pale skin, long black-dark blue hair, and red eyes. She is wearing a dark blue strappless dress that ends at her ankles and dark blue slippers. She is wearing dark blue arm warmers that end past her elbows and halfway to her shoulders.

"And you are?" Gingka asked.

The girl pouted, "Aw come on, don't you recognize me?"

Gingka's eyes widened for a second, then went back to emotionless, "You're Pegasus, aren't you?"

The girl smiled, "Actually my name is Tenma. I've been sealed into your bey, while my lighter half was sealed into your soul."

Gingka tilted his head emotionlessly, "Lighter half? My soul? What do you mean?"

Tenma looked at Hikari, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Hikari looked away, "I was going to, but,"

"Tell me what?" Gingka asked as he glared at Hikari.

Hikari sighed, then in a swirl of light blue flame, her appearance changed. She looks exactly like Tenma, but instead of everything being black and dark blue, it's white and light blue. And instead of having red eyes, she has light blue eyes.

"I'm the light spirit of Pegasus that was sealed into your soul." Hikari said.

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "How is this possible?"

"We would love to explain it to you, Gingka," Tenma said, "But now is not the time. You're in the middle of a battle."

"You mean the battle that I'm going to lose?" Gingka asked.

"You're not going to lose," Tenma said.

"Why not?" Gingka asked.

"Because you have the power of darkness," Tenma said as she poked him in his chest, "You just haven't used it yet,"

"Power of darkness?" Gingka asked, "How do I use it?"

"I can help you with that," Tenma said as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But first, you must promise me two things. One, you must only use this to win battles only."

Gingka nodded, "That was my intention all along. What else?"

"You can't get angry no matter what, or you'll lose control, okay?" Tenma asked.

"Deal," Gingka said.

"Okay, prepare yourself," Tenma said and turned to Hikari, "I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't lose control of himself, okay?"

Hikari nodded and Tenma opened her mouth to reveal fangs, that sunk into Gingka's neck.

Gingka made no reaction as he felt power coursing through him and the Mark of Pegasus appeared on his neck.(A/N: Imagine the storm pegasus symbol on his neck.)

Tenma released his neck and licked her fangs clean of his blood.

"I like his blood." She said making Gingka raise an eyebrow and Hikari blush in embarrasement, "Win, Gingka. And crush him for me, will you?" With that, Tenma and Hikari disappeared and everything went back to normal.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, "I thought you were going to crush me and make me beg for mercy." He laughed maniacally until he heard a dark, demonic chuckle.

"Don't worry." Gingka said as his bangs covered his eyes and a dark blue aura surrounded him, "I will crush you." six blue markings, three on each cheek, appeared on his face. His hands turned into claws. His teeth grew into fangs. His hair grew wild and untamed as blue streaks appeared. His eyes turned red with blue slits.(A/N: Try to draw this on deviantart if you can.) "Playtime is over." A dark blue pegasus with glowing red eyes appeared behind him.

"What's happening to Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know," Madoka said, "But Pegasus' power is increasing."

"I never seen anything like this," Benkei said as he appeared next to Kenta and Madoka, surprising them.

"What's wrong?" Dark Gingka asked, "Try to finish me off, why don't you?"

"I don't know what's going on with you," Kyoya said, "But I don't care. I'm still going to blow you away to the ends of the Earth! Ready for my new special move? I created it just for that very purpose."

"Did he say?" Benkei said.

"He has another special move!" Kenta said.

"But the Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance is already so powerful!" Madoka said.

Dark Gingka grinned in anticipation.

Kyoya roared as the wind begun to grow stronger.

"Great, he's howling," Benkei said, "It's brought on even more wind."

"Roar, Leone," Kyoya said as Leone began to spin faster, "Special Move: King Lion Tearing Blast!" The tornado split into three.

"Gingka, watch out!" Kenta said.

Dark Gingka laughed crazily, "This is nothing! Pegasus!"

Pegasus, surrounded by a dark blue aura, raced towards Leone and smashed into it, causing the tornados disappear.

"What!" Kyoya said in shock.

"Like I said, you are pathetic." Dark Gingka said, making Kyoya angry, "You fight alone, but I fight with the power of darkness and with my partner, Pegasus, at my side. As long as I have those, I will never lose to someone like you!" Pegasus flew high into the sky, "I will finish you here and now! Pegasus Meteor Shower of Darkness!" Pegasus startred to descend towards Leone covered in dark blue energy.

"I will not lose!" Kyoya shouted, "When I was alone in that rotten valley, I sharpened my fangs in order to destroy you!"

"Foolish weakling," Dark Gingka said, "You were never alone and I will show you here and now! Pegasus, crush them!" Pegasus tore through the tornado and smashed into Leone and sent it flying out of the stadium.

"Leone," Kyoya cried out when images of him and Leone appeared in his head, "That's right. You've always been there by my side."

The storm cleared and Pegasus was the only one spinning. Gingka sighed as he turned back to normal.

"It's over! Gingka wins!" Kenta said. Loud cheering was heard and Gingka turned to see that there was an audience watching the whole thing.

"I lost this," Kyoya said as he picked up Leone, "But I was never alone."

Gingka smiled as he retrieved his bey, 'He finally realized.'

"And it was thanks to you, Gingka," Hikari said as she and Tenma appeared besides him.

"And you did it without going insane yourself," Tenma said as she hugged Gingka, "Congratulations!"

Gingka sighed as a warm feeling enveloped him. He's going to have to get used to this.

Kyoya looked around at the audience cheering. However, all cheering stopped as a helicopter appeared and landed.

Doji laughed as he walked out of the helicopter and started clapping.

Gingka eyes widened. He knows this man.

"That was wonderful dinner theater," Doji said as he pulled out his orange juice, "A toast to your victory, Gingka Hagane."

Gingka snarled as his eyes turned red, "Doji."

A/N: That's it. Boy, am I tired. I'm leaning towards a Gingka x Hikari x Tenma pairing right about now. But I'm not sure if I sure make that an official pairing or not. I do not own Tenma by the way. She belongs to my friend Junk Dragon. Thanks for letting me use her, Dragon. Tell me what you think. That goes for all of you readers. Review and vote on my profile!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chasing the Wolf.

A/N: Man, I haven't updated this story in a long time. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was busy with a lot of stuff. So, anyway, let's start the story now.

Disclaimer: Don't say I own MFB. Because if I did, Gingka would be dark, Tsubasa would be a girl, and Doji would die a slow and painful death.

Doji laughed as he walked out of the helicopter and started clapping.

Gingka eyes widened. He knows this man.

"That was wonderful dinner theater," Doji said as he pulled out his orange juice, "A toast to your victory, Gingka Hagane."

Gingka snarled as his eyes turned red, "Doji."

"That's the man who trained Kyoya like an evil puppet and made us fight Gingka!" Benkei shouted angrily.

Doji chuckled evilly and smirked at Gingka, who was growling angrily as the memories came to him.

Flashback.

A figure with glowing red eyes, holding a bey that had a purple aura, laughed maniacally, "Feeling angry, little brother?" He asked, "If you are, then use everything I taught you to defeat me!"

End Flashback.

"It's all because of him," Gingka snarled, "I won't forgive you!" He pulled out his bey.

"Oh no," Doji said, "I have no intention of battling you at the moment."

Gingka snarled, "Coward,"

"Not quite, my ginger-headed friend," Doji said, "I will be waiting for you at the Dark Nebula Headquarters."

With every word Doji spoke, Gingka was beginning to get even angrier.

"However, it seems that Kyoya's training was less than adequate." Doji commented.

"What, Doji?" Kyoya asked angrily, "After all I've been through?"

"But his loss is our gain," Doji said, "We were able to collect valuable data." He dropped his glass and pulled out his bey. "Allow to show you a small token of appreciation." He launched his bey and Kyoya launched his.

Wolf begins to smash against Leone, cracking the fusion wheel.

"Leone!" Kyoya cried out.

Wolf then sent a powerful shockwave that sent both Leone and Kyoya flying. Kyoya landed hard on the ground, with Leone landing next to him, rotation stopped.

"Leone," Kyoya said as he tried to reach for Leone, but passed out.

"Kyoya!" Benkei cried out.

"He was already spent from battling Gingka." Kenta said.

Gingka growled angrily, "You bastard."

Doji got on his helicopter, "Today's meeting was good. I hope our next encounter is just as enjoyable." He laughed maniacally as the helicopter flew away. Wolf flew towards Doji and he caught it.

Gingka was just standing there with his head down, growling angrily, "Doji, when I find you," His head shot up with his eyes glowing red. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Dark blue energy flared from his body, making everybody scream in surprise and fear.

Hikari appeared next to Gingka and hugged him, "Gingka, please calm down. you promised not to get angry, remember?"

Gingka, hearing Hikari's words, started to take deep breaths as the energy receded back into his body and his eyes turn back to normal. He then started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"For a walk," Gingka said emotionlessly as he kept walking, "Don't follow me."

"What about Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"Do whatever you want with him," Gingka said, "I don't care." With that, he was gone.

Later, Gingka was sitting on a roof of a building, looking at the full moon. Tenma and Hikari appeared and sat on either sides of him.

"Are you okay, Gingka?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know," Gingka said, "I finally found him after all this time. And right now all I'm feeling is anger and hatred for that man."

"And what about your brother?" Tenma asked, "How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know," Gingka said, "This is all a test to see what I learned and how I progressed. I don't know what to feel right now."

Tenma smiled and rested her head on Gingka's shoulder, "You'll figure it out. I know you will."

Hikari rested her head on his other shoulder, "I have to agree with Tenma on this one, Gingka." She smiled as she and Tenma fell asleep on his shoulder.

Gingka looked at the two girls that he would only trust and truly call friends, then looked at the moon.

Next day, Gingka was walking back to the B-pit and Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei walked outside and saw him.

"Gingka, where have you been?" Benkei asked.

"Where is Kyoya?" Gingka asked, ignoring the question Benkei asked.

"He's inside, resting." Madoka said.

"Is he awake?" Gingka asked.

"A little groggy, but," Madoka said, but was cut off when Gingka walked past her.

"Wait, Gingka," Kenta said, "Where are you going?"

Gingka ignored him and kept walking.

"Gingka," Kenta called.

"Wait a second," Benkei said, "You mention Doji's name back then, didn't you?"

That made Gingka stop in his tracks.

"You want to ask Kyoya about Doji, don't you?" Benkei asked, "Well, how do you know his name in the first place?"

Gingka just stood there, not saying anything.

"What is it between you two?" Benkei asked, "You gotta tell me!"

"It's none of your business," Gingka said coldly.

"Yes it is," Kenta said.

"What do you mean it's none of our business?" Madoka asked, "We're your friends aren't we?"

Gingka held back a snort. Them? His friends? As if. They may be starting to grow on him, but he will never call them his friends. There is only two that he would call friends.

"Your problem is our problem," Kenta said, "If there's anything wrong, tell us, please."

Gingka was about to walk away, until Tenma and Hikari appeared in front of him.

"Gingka, maybe you should tell them." Hikari said.

"Are you sure?" Gingka asked.

"Yep," Tenma said, "They could help us."

Gingka nodded and they disappeared. He turned to the others.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But know this," His eyes glow red, "Whatever happens to you is no fault of mine. You are the ones who wanted to get involved, so it's your fault."

Everyone gulped and Gingka explained everything about the Dark Nebula, the forbidden bey, and why has he been traveling the country. Unknown to them, Kyoya was outside listening to the whole thing.

"Let me help," Benkei said, "I'll ask Kyoya myself!"

Gingka nodded in approval.

They ran inside to see Kyoya, but only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

The next day, Gingka was walking around, looking for clues about Doji, until he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka.

Later, the gang made it to The Dark Nebula headquarters.

"So that's The Dark Nebula's headquarters." Benkei said.

"All right," Kenta said, "Let's do this,"

"Wait," Gingka said, "We've been expected."

As soon as he said that, beys came out of nowhere and started attacking the gang. Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei retaliated and started to take out the beys. However, more beys came out and surrounded the gang.

'We're surrounded,' Gingka thought, 'I have no choice but to use it.'

"Let it rip!" a voice shouted and Leone appeared. Kyoya appeared and called out Leone's special move: King Lion Tearing Blast and blew the beys away.

"Man, I'm always saving your butts." Kyoya said, "Don't just stand there, finish it off!"

Gingka nodded then turned to Kenta and Benkei, "Ride on Leone's tornado!"

Kenta and Benkei nodded, then Pegasus, Bull, And Sagitario rode on Leone's tornado, used their special moves, and rocketed towards the Dark Nebula's door and broke it down. With that, they retrieved their beys.

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

"I'm just here to pay a big debt to Doji, that's all," Kyoya said.

Gingka nodded, "Let's go."

Everyone except Gingka ran inside. Tenma appeared next to Gingka.

"So, still don't think of them as friends, Gingka?" She teased.

Gingka smirked, "Allies maybe," With that he ran off and Tenma giggled before she disappeared.

A/N: That's it. I'm too tired to be funny or dramatic right now, so review and vote on my profile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Infiltrate the Dark Nebula Headquarters.

A/N: New chapter, need I say more? Oh, before I forget, prepare yourselves for a surprise at the end. What is it, you may ask? Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. So for now, just enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Except Gingka's dark personality, and Hikari. Tenma belongs to Junk Dragon.

The gang was inside the Dark Nebula's headquarters.

Gingka growled, "Where is that scum hiding?"

Doji's voice was heard, "I'm not hiding. I'm right here."

"Where?" Madoka asked, "We hear you but we don't see you."

"Patience," Doji said, "Since you have come to this headquarters,"

"We have prepared a set of challenges for you, Monsieur Gingka," A new voice said.

Gingka looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I am the computer, Merci." Merci said, "And how do I know your name? Simple, I have all of your data."

That made Gingka snarl in anger. If there's one thing that he hates besides doctors and medicine, is when people have data on him. It really ticks him off.

"I'll be waiting for you at the top floor." Doji said, "If you even make it that far."

"Challenge Blader." Merci said, "Let's begin."

"The top floor, huh?" Kyoya said as he smirked, "If he's willing to reveal his location, he's pretty confident."

"Confident or not, I will crush him like the worthless bug he is." Gingka said as he ran off.

"Gingka, wait up!" Kenta shouted as he and the others ran off.

Gingka suddenly stopped for some reason, "Wait." Gingka told the others, who stopped running.

"What is it, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

Gingka simply took out his bey and launched it on the floor and a motor machine, clearly broken, popped out of ground.

"Not surprising." Doji said as he watched on the monitor screen.

"How did you know that was there?" Kyoya asked.

Gingka shrugged, "Instinct." He smiled mentally when he heard Tenma giggle.

"Look." Benkei said suddenly, "An elevator."

Everyone turned to see an elevator in front of them.

"This feels like a trap." Madoka said.

"Trap or not, we need to keep moving." Gingka said as he walked into the elevator.

"He's right." Kyoya said. "Let's go."

Later, the elevator appeared at another floor, but it wasn't the top.

"This isn't the top floor." Gingka stated emotionlessly.

"Let's keep moving." Kyoya said as he walked off.

As they were walking, a giant bey came out of the ceiling and headed towards the gang. Everyone ran except Gingka, who took out Pegasus and launched it at the giant bey and destroyed it in an explosion that tore through a hole in the wall. Gingka emotionlessly retrieved his bey.

"He's just like his brother, isn't he?" Doji asked.

"Whoa," Kyoya said, "Just how strong are you, Gingka?"

"I don't know," Gingka said, 'But hopefully strong enough to defeat my brother.'

"You will win, Gingka." Hikari said as she hugged him, "I know it."

'I hope you're right.' Gingka thought.

"Hey, look." Benkei called out as he saw the hole, "That thing must've smashed through the wall here."

Everyone walked through the hole and saw a training facility.

"This is a training facility," Kyoya said, "This is where Doji puts his bladers through their pace. It's completely computer controlled.

"Computer controlled?" Madoka asked, but then got an idea, "Wait, hold on."

"So they message it into the training room." Doji said, "Merci."

"Oui, master." Merci said, "Third challenge-" He was cut off when he started laughing like he was being tickled.

Meanwhile, Madoka was typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I'm trying to hack into the computer so I can find a secret passage way." Madoka explained.

"Clever girl," Doji commented, "But can she do that?"

"No," Merci said, "I will not allow it."

A firewall appeared on Madoka's laptop screen.

"There's some type of firewall." Madoka said as she begins to type furiously, "I got to get through it!" In Madoka's head, A blue bey and a red bey was clashing, "You won't beat me!"

"You can do it, Madoka." Kenta said and a group of bladers appeared behind them.

"And they are?" Gingka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The other bladers that were trained here." Kyoya said and the bladers launched their beys."

"Hmph, weaklings," Gingka said as he and the others launched their beys. Pegasus sends two beys flying and one just landed on the computer wires.

The red bey suddenly stopped and wobbled.

"Attack, now!" Madoka said and the blue bey smashed into the red bey making it disappear. Meanwhile, Madoka got through the firewall, "All right, I beat it! Security system, off!" A doorway appeared next to Gingka and Kyoya.

"Hey, was that always there, guys?" Kyoya said.

"Gingka, we'll hold them off, you should get going." Kenta said.

"Kyoya, go with him." Benkei said.

Gingka and Kyoya retrieved their beys and ran off.

"Hmph, she isn't so useless after all." Gingka thought.

"Ouch, that was mean," Tenma commented as she giggled.

Later, they ran into two twin bladers named Dan and Reiki.

"Hate to break it to you guys." Dan said.

"But it's double trouble for you." Reiki said.

"I've never seen those two before," Kyoya said.

"They're just another pair of weaklings," Gingka said as he and Kyoya took out their beys, "Let's take care of them quickly."

Dan and Reiki took out their beys as well.

"Let it rip!" Everyone shouted as they launch their beys. As the beys race towards each other Dan's bey landed on top of Reiki's bey. As soon as they got near Pegasus, Dan's bey smashed into it from above.

Gingka growled angrily, "Why you!"

Dan and Reiki's beys went after Leone.

"After Leone now, huh?" Kyoya said and they did the same thing to Leone, making him growl angrily. The beys did the same thing again to Pegasus.

"This is just a simple trickery tactic," Gingka said, "Why are we having so much trouble with them?"

"Stay calm," Kyoya said, "We'll defeat them one at a time."

As soon as Dan's bey jumped, Pegasus began to charge towards it, only to be stopped by Reiki's bey.

"We totally knew that you would aim for the moment the bey landed." Dan said.

"So you've been given my fight data as well?" Gingka asked.

"We can't say." Dan said.

"But we can say that we know all of your attack patterns." Reiki said.

Gingka's eyes glow red, "Why you!" However, he was stopped by Kyoya.

"It's my turn to play, Gingka." He said.

"What?" Gingka said.

"I'll hold them off," Kyoya said, "You just keep heading to the top floor and remember to keep your head up."

"Fine." Gingka said as he retrieved his bey and ran off.

Kyoya turned to the twins, "Okay, Tweedledee, Tweedledum. Let's dance."

"Are you sure about that?" Dan asked.

"We had read your attack patterns, too." Reiki said.

"In the room, where there's no wind, your special move is useless."

"Oh, is that so?" Kyoya said, "Just watch and learn."

Meanwhile, a door was destroyed by an explosion and walking through the smoke was Gingka, and he had a cold, emotionless look on his face.

"Doji." He said in an equally cold and emotionless voice.

Doji was sitting at a dining room table, smirking, "So you have finally made it. Even though you had to use crutches, you have finally made it to the top floor."

Gingka took out his bey, "Where is he?"

"Patience," Doji said, "Since you had come all this way, why don't you just relax and we can have a little chat?"

"I'll relax when you are crushed and broken at my feet," Gingka said, his voice dripping with venom, "I'll ask you one more time," His voice turned demonic as his eyes glow red, "Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Doji asked, "Are you here to take back L-Drago?"

"I don't care about that anymore," Gingka said.

"Oh, and why not?" Doji asked.

"You're wasting my time," Gingka said as his eyes glow red again.

Doji chuckled as he stood up, "Well then, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" Gingka just raised an eyebrow, "Gingka, why do you think that I keep targeting you?"

"I don't know," Gingka said, "Maybe because you want to destroy me?"

"No, because you will eventually draw out the full dark power within Pegasus. This will make you the biggest threat The Dark Nebula has ever known." Doji explained.

Gingka narrowed his eyes, "So what?"

"Join forces with me, Gingka."

Gingka's eyes widened, "What?"

"All you have to do is agree, and this fight can be over," Doji said, "I can even make you a better blader than you are today. L-Drago and Pegasus. Together the two are unstoppable. Together, we can control the world. And make a new future that The Dark Nebula Organization will control."

Gingka's bangs covered his eyes, "You're a fool, Doji. I don't join scum, I destroy them." Gingka's eyes glow red, "And right now, you are scum." With that he launched Pegasus At Doji, who launched Wolf.

The beys clashed before they pulled back.

"I was trying to give you one last chance, Gingka," Doji said, "But it looks like you have given me no other choice. It must be Wednesday, because now it's time to take out the trash. Go, Dark Wolf!" Wolf raced towards Pegasus, a red wolf following behind it.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted and Pegasus raced towards Wolf, a dark blue pegasus following. When they clash, the wolf and pegasus glared at each other.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was still battling Dan and Reiki.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted and Leone started to spin faster.

"What are you up to?" The twins asked.

"No matter," Dan said, "Sadly, there's no wind in here so you can't use your special move."

"Aw, poor thing," Reiki said and they both laughed.

Kyoya smirked, "Well you can't always predict the weather." His hair moved like a wind was blowing it, surprising the twins. What looked like smoke came out of Leone's performance tip.

"Don't tell me he," Dan said.

"Used the heat from the bey's friction to create his own air current," Reiki finished.

"You see, I'm not a very patient guy," Kyoya said, "I don't wait for the wind to show up. If it's not blowing, I'll blow it myself." A tornado surrounded Leone, "Special move: Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" A green lion roared as the tornado blew both the beys and the twins away. The twins were knocked unconscious as their beys stopped spinning.

Kyoya smirked, retrieved hits bey, and ran off to catch up to Gingka.

Meanwhile, Gingka was still battling Doji.

"Destroy him now, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"You're getting tiresome," Doji said, "Give it up already!"

Wolf sends Pegasus flying into the air.

"Do it now!" Gingka shouted, "Dark Star Attack."

Pegasus crashed down on Wolf.

"Much too weak," Doji said as Wolf sends Pegasus flying back, making Gingka growl angrily, "In order for this to be effective, you need the proper height and speed. Unfortunately from this height, your special move doesn't have enough power to deliver a proper blow. In this case, my Wolf's special move doesn't depend on location.

Wolf started to spin faster.

"Prepare yourself," Doji said, " Darkness Howling Blazer!"

A red wolf howled as Wolf raced towards Pegasus and smashed into it.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"It's been nice, but this is the end." Doji said.

"For you, it is," Gingka said as Pegasus had a dark blue aura surrounding it as it pushed Wolf back, surprising Doji, "You're nothing but trash," A dark blue aura surrounded Gingka, "Trash that is in my way," The markings appeared on his face. His hair grew wild and untamed as blue streaks appeared in it. His hands turn into claws as his teeth grew into fangs, "My real opponent is him," His eyes turned red, "And you're in my way of facing him." Somewhere in the headquarters, someone was waking up, "I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way!" The dark blue aura flared from him as Pegasus sends Wolf flying, surprising Doji.

Meanwhile, the mysterious person woke up and an explosion happened as a purple energy dragon appeared and flew up into the sky. Lightning flashed as an earthquake happened.

"What?" Gingka said as he turned back to normal.

"Whoa!" Kyoya said.

"Who's doing that?" Benkei asked.

Lightning flashed again as Gingka ran outside.

"It can't be," He said as he saw a dark figure laughing evilly as he held a mysterious bey. Lightning flashed as the figure revealed to be a boy that had white hair with a red patch on the side. He wrote a black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He wears a white jacket as a cape and has golden brown eyes. He looked at Gingka with a menacing sneer.

"You," Gingka said as his eyes turned red.

"Well, long time no see," The boy said, "Little brother."

"Ryuga," Gingka snarled as lightning flashed between the two brothers.

A/N: Surprise! Gingka and Ryuga are brothers. And I mean blood brothers. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: L-Drago awakens.

A/N: S'up, guys. MFB: Darkness Rises is back with a new chapter. So, hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. Only Gingka's dark personality and Hikari. Tenma belongs to Junk Dragon.

Lightning flashes at the Dark Nebula Headquarters as Gingka faces off against his older brother, Ryuga.

"Little brother," Ryuga said as he grins, "It's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same, big brother," Gingka said as he glares at his older brother.

"Ha, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Ryuga asked with that grin still on his face.

"Mad? No?" Gingka said as he took out his bey, "Just want to destroy you is all."

"Too bad," Ryuga said as he took out his bey, "Because you know, little bro, you're no match for my beyblade, L-Drago." L-Drago was surrounded by a purple aura, making Gingka growl angrily.

"Gingka!" Kyoya said as he and the others ran over to him.

"Who is that guy?" Benkei said.

Ryuga laughs crazily as a purple aura begins to surround him.

"There's some kind of force around him," Madoka pointed out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kenta asked.

"Correct," Doji said as he walked in front of them, "L-Drago. It is the forbidden bey, my friends."

"That's the forbidden bey?" Benkei asked.

Doji chuckled, "Yes, it's strange. I'm surprised Ryuga has recovered quickly enough to fully master L-Drago."

"So what if I'm not," Gingka said, "That doesn't mean I'll run away like a coward."

"So you'll still fight even though you know you're gonna lose?" Ryuga asked.

"No matter how strong an opponent, don't run away," Gingka said, "You taught me that much." A dark blue aura surrounded him as he said that. Ryuga grins as his aura begins to make contact with Gingka's.

"I see," Doji said, "So that is what happened. Gingka Hagane. The combination of his and Pegasus's power had made it possible for Ryuga to recover rather fast. How ironic is that? Well, it certainly fits in with the plans we have already made."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Kyoya said.

"Your first plan should be getting by us," Benkei said.

"Though you call yourselves bladers, you don't know the first thing about beyblade," Doji said, "There is a tremendous power hidden within beys. Since ancient times, the powers of beys were known throughout history. The power of beyblades were used to change the courses of rivers and oceans. They were used to defeat many armies and create huge empires. It was also known that the power of beys were used to control the earth and being on natural disasters. That's right. Those who wield the tremendous power hidden within a bey, they will control the very world itself."

"That's impossible," Madoka said in shock, "I can't believe it."

"There's that much power inside our beys?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, Kyoya," Doji said, "Out of all of the beys in the world, the one that hold the fiercest power the most, is that of the bey L-Drago."

"And as the one chosen by L-Drago, I am the strongest blader in the world."

"So what if you're are?" Gingka said, "I'm still not gonna run."

Doji chuckled, "Brave, but foolish. Merci."

"Oui, yes master," Merci said as something began to rise out of the water.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Look!" Kyoya said.

"A bey stadium." Benkei said.

A panel appears in front of Gingka as Ryuga jumps over to the stadium.

"Now, little brother, show me," Ryuga said, "Show me that you can use what I taught you."

"Fine," Gingka said as he ran over to the stadium. The two brothers face off as the others watched from the side.

"I don't get it," Kenta said, "If those two are brothers then why are they fighting each other?"

"Maybe something bad happen between them," Benkei said.

"But what?" Kyoya asked.

"Now, Ryuga, even though you have awoken from a very long sleep," Doji said, "The power of L-Drago is already strong within you. Demonstrate the full extent of that power."

"Yes, big brother," Gingka said, "Show me the power of the forbidden bey."

"You sure about that?" Ryuga said as he grins evilly, "You might regret it."

"If I'm able to win against you, I want to do so while you're at full strength," Gingka said.

"How noble of you," Ryuga said as he gets ready to launch his bey, "But it's also foolish."

"3!" They both counted off.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They both launched their beys. Lightning flashed on the stadium as a purple dragon with red eyes appeared and roared at Gingka.

Gingka growled, "Pegasus!"

Pegasus and L-Drago raced towards each other. Pegasus had a dark blue aura surrounding it as L-Drago had a purple aura surrounding it. They clashed loudly and Pegasus was sent flying.

"Pegasus!" Kenta cried out.

"No, that could work!" Kyoya said as Pegasus landed on the slope of the stadium.

"Okay, looking good!" Benkei said, "Use the stadium's slope to increase your speed and go at him one more time!"

Pegasus raced towards L-Drago, which, to everyone surprise, raced towards Pegasus from the opposite direction and sent it flying with one hit.

"What just happened?" Kyoya asked.

"L-Drago came into Pegasus's path from the opposite direction!" Kenta said.

"But that's impossible!" Benkei said.

"Hold on a sec," Madoka said as she took out her laptop and began typing, "I knew it! check this out. Normally all beys rotate to the right and when they race around in the stadium they circle to the left. So when beys battle, they follow the same course as they chase each other. But that bey... is rotating to the left!"

"What do you mean to the left?" Benkei asked.

"I never heard of a bey doing that," Kyoya said.

"But there's no mistake," Madoka said, "It's just that it's spinning so fast to see with the naked eye."

"So, you noticed," Doji suddenly said, "Just so you'll know that the only bey that rotates to the left, is the fearsome L-Drago."

"So what?" Kyoya said angrily.

"So that is the one reason that L-Drago is known as the forbidden bey." Doji said.

"What are you saying?" Benkei asked.

"Well, why don't you think about it, my young friends," Doji said, "What would happen if a bey that rotates to the right and a bey that rotates to the left were to battle?"

"The strength and speed would increase," Madoka said, "Making its power unbelievably strong." The beys clashed again and both were sent flying back.

"And it can come at the bey it hits from the opposite direction!" Kyoya said, "Cutting off any chance of escape!" L-Drago sends Pegasus flying again.

"So it isn't a defensive type or a stamina type," Kenta said.

"No, it destroys!" Ryuga said, "Crushing opponents with its overwhelming power!" L-Drago sends Pegasus flying again, "That is the forbidden bey. L-Drago alone possesses the fierce power to rotates left." Pegasus was sent flying again and the force of the clash sent Gingka flying to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Gingka!" Kenta cried out.

"I don't get it," Kyoya said, "Pegasus is an attack type. It shouldn't lose when it comes to attack power."

"Then how come Gingka is getting his butt kicked so badly?" Benkei asked.

"Because of this," Madoka said, "The three dragons on the clear wheel, and the three blades on the metal wheel. At the moment of impact, these deliver an unbelievable barrage of attacks."

The two beys clash once again.

"Dammit," Gingka grunted in pain. L-Drago sends Pegasus and Gingka flying again.

"Such a lightweight, that Gingka." Doji said.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"I can't look look at this!" Benkei said as he covered his eyes.

"If you don't wanna look, go home," Gingka said, shocking everybody, "I know that there's no chance that I will win, but I don't care. I'll fight to the end."

"All right, Gingka," Kenta said as Benkei uncovered his eyes.

"You'll fight to the end, you say?" Ryuga said, "So you did learn something from me after all."

"I learned how to give in to darkness and work with it," Gingka said, "Someone like you will only be controlled by darkness."

"Controlled, you say?" Ryuga said, "Well, Let's see whose in control here." L-Drago sends Pegasus flying again.

Gingka grunted as he felt the force of that attack, "Is that all you got? I've taken worse than that."

Ryuga raised an eyebrow, "Really?" L-Drago sends Pegasus flying again.

"That's not good!" Benkei said.

"Wait, he's up to something," Kyoya said.

Ryuga grins as L-Drago begins to secretly steal power from Pegasus. However, Gingka sensed it.

Pegasus was sent flying into the air.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as the bey was surrounded by a dark blue aura, "Special Move: Pegasus Dark Star Attack!" Pegasus began to race down towards L-Drago.

"Do your worst," Ryuga said as he laughed maniacally.

A purple aura surrounded L-Drago as Pegasus crashed down on it, and was repelled. A purple dragon appeared and wrapped itself around a dark blue pegasus and made it disappear by biting it.

"No!" Gingka said as Pegasus landed on the stadium, its rotation weakened.

"Gingka's special move has no affect on L-Drago," Kenta said.

"As expected," Gingka said, surprising everybody.

"Not surprised, huh?" Ryuga said.

"It would be disappointing if L-Drago was defeated by that attack," Gingka said, "However, I did sense my power being stolen. Care to explain that, brother?"

Ryuga smirks, "So, you've noticed. Guess I might as well tell you. There's one more reason that L-Drago is known as the forbidden bey. Well, little brother, at the moment of impact of with an opponent, L-Drago uses that secret dark power to absorbs the opponent's strength."

"So that means," Kenta said.

"Yes," Doji said, "Every time Pegasus did battle with L-Drago, it lost some of its own power, how unfortunate."

"Doji, that just stinks," Kenta said, "The more you fight the more power you give to your opponent."

"What should we do now," Benkei said.

"There's absolutely nothing any of you can do," Doji said as lightning flashes, "No bey can win against Lightning L-Drago."

"Not then, not now," Ryuga said as lightning flashes behind him, "And not from here on then." Lightning flashed from behind him again, "And that's the way it is, got it?"

"No, I don't," Gingka said.

"Still willing to fight, little brother?" Ryuga asked.

"To the end," Gingka said as a dark blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into his dark form.

"Interesting," Ryuga said, "Then show me what you got, little bro."

L-Drago raced towards Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" Dark Gingka said as Pegasus, surrounded in a dark blue aura, raced towards L-Drago. They clashed, creating a huge shockwave that sent both beys flying back. They clashed over and over again and each time they clash, it makes a huge shockwave that sent them both flying back. Dark Gingka and Ryuga roared as their beys clashed once again.

"This is amazing," Kenta said.

"I've never seen this kind of battle before," Benkei said.

"However," Kyoya said, "That guy is too strong. For him to last this long against Gingka in that form."

"If this keeps up," Madoka said, "No one will win."

"So this is the new power that Gingka have obtained since we last met," Doji said, "Interesting."

Dark Gingka and Ryuga panted as their beys were still spinning, their rotation never slowed.

"You're as strong as I remember," Dark Gingka commented.

"And you have improved slightly," Ryuga said, "Since this is the first time you lasted this long against me." Gingka growled angrily, "However, do you really think you can win against me with that second rate bey of yours? After all, it came from our second rate father."

Something within Dark Gingka snapped when Ryuga said that. He let out a menacing snarl.

"You dare," Dark Gingka said, his voice turning demonic and full of venom, "Insult my father and my partner?"

"What?" Ryuga said, "It's not my fault our father is so weak." Dark Gingka's eyes begin to turn completely red.

"Oh no," Hikari said as she felt Gingka's anger and tried to call out to him, "Gingka, calm down!"

"I told him not to get angry," Tenma said, "What is he doing?"

"It's the reason I left that stupid village," Ryuga said, "So I can get away from weak fools like our father. They couldn't help me get stronger. And I proved it by defeating that weak, fool of a father."

Dark Gingka let out a demonic roar as dark blue energy flared from him and Pegasus.

**"I'LL KILL YOU!"** He roared, **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** Pegasus smashed into L-Drago sending it flying, **"DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM!" **

"Gingka, calm down!" Kenta said.

"You can't win if you attack head on," Benkei said.

"Relax," Madoka said, "We can think of a plan together!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Dark Gingka roared, **"I WANT HIM DEAD! I WANT HIM DEAD!"**

"Gingka," Madoka said.

"What's wrong with him?" Benkei said.

"Something has happened to him," Kyoya said.

Pegasus smashed into L-Drago again as Dark Gingka roared demonically. Ryuga, however did not show any reaction.

"So, you have no control over that power yet, have you?" Ryuga asked himself, "But, show more rage, show more anger. The angrier you get, the more power L-Drago will gain." Lightning flashed marking everyone flinch.

"I see now," Doji said, "Of course Ryuga was able to understand this power completely."

"Doji!" Kyoya said.

"What is going on?" Benkei said.

"L-Drago steals am opponent's power and turns it into its own," Doji explained, "However, in order to use the maximum extent of that power, a massive amount of negative energy is needed. So therefore, when Ryuga first picked up L-Drago, he used all of his own power up. And had to sleep for a long time until he had recovered. But this time, my friends.

The others gasped in looked at Dark Gingka, who is still roaring in anger as Pegasus smashed into L-Drago.

"Gingka, no!" Benkei shouted.

"It can't be!" Madoka said.

"Gingka's anger is filling L-Drago with all of the power it can possibly take in." Doji finished as a windstorm started, "The forbidden bey L-Drago absorbs the negativity of anger and rage to become more powerful. It is the supreme bey!"

"That's it, little brother," Ryuga said, "Don't you want to destroy me and avenge our weakling father?"

Dark Gingka roared, **"SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

Merci begins to announce that Ryuga's recovering is increasing rapidly as Ryuga laugh maniacally as a purple aura is surrounding.

"He's provoking Gingka's anger on purpose," Kyoya pointed.

"But that's not fair," Kenta said as he looks at Dark Gingka and remembers all the times he had with Gingka. Even though Gingka is a cold and dark person, Kenta still thinks of him as a friend. But right now, the one that's fighting this battle is not the Gingka he knows.

"This isn't right, Gingka," Kenta said, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Dark Gingka started roaring in even more anger, until he felt two pairs of arms around him, making him stop.

"Gingka, calm down," Hikari said as she and Tenma hugged him tighter, "Don't lose yourself like this."

"I want him dead, too," Tenma said, "But this isn't the way to do it. Calm down."

Gingka's anger faded as he slowly reverted back to normal and fell on his hands and knees.

"So that's it, huh?" Ryuga said, "I'll end this now, then." The dragons on L-Drago moved, "Dark move," Purple energy appears in Ryuga's hands, "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" He fired the energy into the sky and lightning came down on L-Drago as three purple dragons appeared and struck Pegasus into the air. Then they came down and struck Pegasus into the ground, making a shockwave that sent Gingka flying into ground unconscious. The smoke cleared to reveal Pegasus had stopped spinning.

Ryuga retrieved his bey and grins at Gingka, "You did well, little brother. If only you had control over that power of yours."

Everyone ran over to Gingka and Kenta glared at Ryuga.

"How could you?" He asked angrily, "He's your little brother."

"Like you would understand, little boy," Ryuga said, then turned to Doji, "Doji, let's go. The time has come. Let's move on to powerful preparations for Battle Bladers."

"Yes, Ryuga," Doji said as he and Ryuga walked away.

Everyone looked at Gingka, who was unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Benkei asked.

"Let's get him out of here," Kyoya said.

A/N: Yeah, I changed some part of the battle. What are you going to do? Anyway, I finally finished this hell of a chapter. So, review! Oh, and a new MFB story is coming up. Just thought I'd let you know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Memories of the Past

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back! Let's get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: Whoever said that I own MFB, they're sadly mistaken. Because I don't, though I wish I did.

Gingka opened his eyes to see that he was back in the B-Pit, laying on the couch, "Ugh, how did I get here?"

"The others brought you here," A voice said and Gingka turned to see Tenma and Hikari standing there. However, before he could say anything, Tenma crashed onto him, crying and hugging him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?!" She said, and Gingka could do nothing except hold her close as she was crying on his chest.

Hikari smiled sadly, "You did give us quite a scare, Gingka."

"Sorry," Gingka said emotionlessly.

Tenma smiled sadly as she moved away from him, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Don't care," Gingka said, laying back down.

"How do you feel, Gingka?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know," Gingka said, "How should I feel?"

"Upset, angry, sad that you lost to your brother," Tenma said, getting a smack in the head by Hikari.

"Could you be a little more sensitive?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter," Gingka said, gaining their attention, "I feel nothing but the desire to get stronger. So next time me and my brother fight, I will win." He turned away from them and went back to sleep.

Hikari and Tenma looked at each other in worry for their friend.

The next morning, Madoka was working on something until Kenta and Benkei came in.

"Hey, Madoka," Kenta said, "Have you seen Gingka?"

"He said that he was going out for a while," Madoka said.

"I'm worried about him," Kenta said, "I hope he's not upset about losing to his brother."

"Why should he be?" Benkei said, "A bey battle is a serious competition. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. If you're gonna be so upset because you lost one, you should just quit being a blader." Unknown to him, someone was listening.

"I don't think that's it," Kenta said, "He wasn't acting like the Gingka we know. He completely lost control in that battle."

Flashback

"You dare," Dark Gingka said, his voice turning demonic and full of venom, "Insult my father and my partner?"

"What?" Ryuga said, "It's not my fault our father is so weak." Dark Gingka's eyes begin to turn completely red.

"It's the reason I left that stupid village," Ryuga said, "So I can get away from weak fools like our father. They couldn't help me get stronger. And I proved it by defeating that weak, fool of a father."

Dark Gingka let out a demonic roar as dark blue energy flared from him and Pegasus.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Pegasus smashed into L-Drago sending it flying, "DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM!"

End Flashback

"Something bad must have happened between the two of them." Kenta said.

"What could have happened that would cause them fight each other?" Benkei said.

"Something that is none of your business," A cold, emotionless voice said, and everyone turned to see Gingka standing there with a cold look on his face.

"Gingka, we didn't know you were back," Madoka said.

Gingka glared coldly at Benkei, who flinched, "You say that I should quit being a blader, because I'm upset over one loss?" His voice was full of venom, "Well, guess what?" Before anybody could even blink, He grabbed Benkei's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. His voice was a deadly whisper, "You...know...nothing." He shoved Benkei back and turned to leave, "None of you do. So, before you actually learn something about me, don't go shooting your mouth off." With that being said, he left the B-Pit.

"He has a point," Another voice said and everyone turned to see Kyoya, "We know nothing about him. And I think it would better if it stays that way."

"But if we don't know anything about him, then how can we help him?" Madoka asked.

"We don't," Kyoya said sharply, "He doesn't want our help."

"Gingka," Kenta said in worry.

Later, Gingka was seen laying down on the grass by the river.

"I think the battle with Ryuga has made you more angry than you normally are," Tenma commented.

"No," Gingka said, "You forgot that I given away my emotions to obtain this power."

"True," Tenma said.

"Not really," Hikari said, "You forget that I'm the light half of Pegasus, so I have all of your emotions with me. The positive ones, anyway."

"Then keep them," Gingka said, making Hikari sigh sadly.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself.

"Gingka!" A voice said.

Gingka turned to see Kenta, "What do you want, kid?"

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you," Kenta said.

Gingka turned away from him, "Nothing is bothering me, kid."

"I don't believe you!" Kenta said, "You haven't been acting like yourself."

Gingka turned back to him with an emotionless gaze, "So?"

"So why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Kenta said.

"Because it's none of your concern," Gingka said, turning away from him.

"Why not?" Kenta asked, "Aren't we friends?"

"No, we're not." Gingka said, shocking Kenta.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't trust you enough to call you that." Gingka said.

"Why not?" Kenta asked.

Gingka turned and glared at him, "Because the one I trusted the most was my brother, and he betrayed me and killed our father."

Kenta gasped in shock, "But why?"

Gingka turned emotionless, "To test me. To see if I can use what he taught me to survive on my own." He remembered the day it happened.

Flashback (A/N: You get to see some of the old Gingka here.)

In Koma Village, two beys were clashing until one of them were sent flying out of the stadium.

"Oh man," Gingka said as he picked up his bey, "You beat me again, big brother." (A/N: He's wearing his canon outfit from the series.)

Ryuga smirked as he retrieved his bey. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans and shoes.

"I told you that you have a long way to go before you defeat me," He said, then ruffled Gingka's hair, "But you're getting better, squirt. So keep trying."

"There you boys are," A voice said and they turned to a man with red hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a white scarf, black muscle shirt, blue vest, green jeans, and black combat boots.

"Hey, Dad," Gingka said cheerfully.

"What do you want, old man?" Ryuga asked.

Ryo glared at Ryuga for a moment, then smiled at Gingka, "I have a surprise for you, Gingka. Here." He handed Gingka Storm Pegasus.

"Is this your Pegasus?" Gingka said an awe.

"You're giving him your bey?" Ryuga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm actually giving him a chance to use it in battle." Ryo said.

"Really, Dad?" Gingka asked in excitement, while Ryuga just shrugged, showing that he doesn't care.

"Who is he going to use it against? He asked.

"Me!" Ryo said as he laughed, while the boys just sweatdropped.

Later, Gingka was facing off against his father, while Ryuga stood on the sidelines.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They launch their beys and Pegasus was clashing against Ryo's bey.

"Wow!" Gingka said.

"Don't watch it spin," Ryo said, "This is a battle!"

Pegasus continued to clashed with Ryo's bey.

"Wow, it sure does have awesome power!" Gingka said.

"Yes, but it's not the power of the bey that matters," Ryo said, "What matters the most is the Blader's Spirit!"

Ryuga snorted as if he didn't believe what his father said.

Ryo's bey sent Pegasus flying out of the stadium.

"Aw, man." Gingka said as he picked up Pegasus.

"As long you have a strong bey spirit, you can overcome any opponent." Ryo said and once again, Ryuga snorted.

"Hey, Ryo," Someone called out, "See you tonight, buddy."

"Tonight?" Gingka and Ryuga asked at the same time.

"Since you boys are old enough, I might as well tell you," Ryo said, "Tonight both of you will be seeing the true power of Pegasus."

"Sorry," Ryuga said, "But I won't be seeing anything tonight. I have something else to do." He walked away.

"I wonder what he has to do, Dad," Gingka said.

"Whatever it is, it must be important." Ryo said. Little did he know what would happen tonight.

Later on tonight, everyone in the village was in front of a mountain with a bunch of unlit torches.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" Gingka asked.

"Tonight, we are going to see Pegasus soar into the heavens," Ryo said.

"Really?" Gingka asked.

"Yes," Ryo said as he pulled out Pegasus, "Let it rip!"

Pegasus began to jump on the torches, lighting them on fire, much to Gingka's amazement.

"Your bey Pegasus can do that?" He asked.

"Yes," Ryo said, "And much more."

After Pegasus lit up all of the torches, it soared into the sky and constellation of Pegasus appeared.

"Wow," Gingka said and Ryo smiled, until he saw a helicopter heading for the mountain.

"No!" He shouted, "They're after the forbidden bey, Gingka!"

"Forbidden bey?" Gingka asked and Ryo ran off, "Wait up, Dad!"

outfit. Inside the mountain, two figures entered and saw the forbidden bey.

"Is that it?" One asked.

"Yes!" The other answers. The figures were Doji and Ryuga, however Ryuga was wearing a different outfit (A/N: The canon one). He jumped towards the forbidden bey. However, spikes begin flying towards him.

"Ryuga, look out!" Doji said as he destroyed the spikes with his bey Wolf. Ryuga landed in front of the forbidden bey.

"Hello, there," He said as he moved to pick it up. Spikes came out of the floor and shredded his jacket, However he was seen kneeling on top of the monument, "Ha, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that." He picked up the bey, "So, this is the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago." L-Drago begins to glow purple, "I can feel it strength as if it's absorbing."

"Ryuga!" A voice said and he turned to see his father, "What do you think you're doing?"

Doji launched Wolf at Ryo, who launched Pegasus and sent it flying back.

Ryuga smirked, "I'm just taking the necessary step to become the strongest blader in the world."

"Ryuga, you can't take that bey!" Ryo shouted.

"Watch me." Ryuga said as he broke the seal, "L-Drago, it's showtime!" It begins to glow purple again, "So you want to test me? Let's see if I'm worthy to be your master." He launched L-Drago on a pillar of rock and it starts to circle fast on the pillar and in seconds, it became a stadium, "Come on,"

"Dad!" A voice said and Gingka was seen standing by the entrance. He saw Ryuga and his eyes widened, "Big brother?"

Ryuga grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here, little brother. Although it's a good thing you did come, because now you'll see me crush our father."

Ryo glared at Ryuga, "That won't happen!" He and Ryuga jumped towards the stadium and stood off.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their beys and L-Drago attacked Pegasus from the opposite direction.

"Reverse rotation?" Gingka said in shock as L-Drago sent Pegasus flying.

Ryuga laughed maniacally, "You're no match for L-Drago's reverse rotation!" L-Drago sent Pegasus flying again.

"Dad!" Gingka shouted.

"Pay attention, Gingka!" Ryo said, "This is the power of Pegasus!" Pegasus started to push L-Drago back to the edge of the stadium, "Go, Pegasus!" Pegasus moved to to finish L-Drago off.

Ryuga smirked, "Fool!" A force from L-Drago pushed Pegasus back, "No matter how high you fly or how fast you move, you can't beat L-Drago. Finish him!" A purple dragon blew fire at Pegasus, sending it flying out of the stadium. Pegasus crashed hard near Ryo, making him fall on the ground.

"Father!" Gingka shouted.

Ryuga snatched up Ryo's headband and starts wiping L-Drago with it, "So, I'll be taking L-Drago now."

"No, you mustn't," Ryo said as Ryuga dropped his headband.

"Father!" Gingka cried out.

Ryuga grinned, "Feeling angry, little brother?" He asked, "If you are, then use everything I taught you to defeat me!"

"Why?" Gingka asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"To test you," Ryuga said, "To see if you can survive on your own."

Rocks begin to fall down from the ceiling.

"Ryuga, please," Doji called out, "Let's get out of here."

Ryuga jumped towards Doji and begins to feel weak.

"What?" Doji said, "Could your power have been drained by L-Drago?" They were gone.

"Big brother!" Gingka called out.

"Gingka!" Ryo called out, "Gingka, hurry up and get out of here!"

"I won't leave you here, Dad!" Gingka shouted.

"L-Drago is a dangerous bey!" Ryo shouted, "Defeat him! You must get L-Drago back! Remember this, Gingka, the thing that decided in the end is the Blader's Spirit! The Blader's Spirit!" He launched Pegasus towards Gingka, who caught it, "Go!" He gave him a thumbs up, "Become strong, Gingka."

"Father!" Gingka cried out as Ryo got buried under the rocks.

Gingka is now seen outside of the mountain, crying in despair, "Why, big brother? Why did you do this?" He was crying for a few minutes, then he was growling, "I will make you pay for this. I will become strong on my own. And when I see you again, I will make you pay." He raised his head to reveal glowing red eyes and Pegasus was glowing

a dark blue. From that day forward, Gingka and Pegasus were consumed by darkness and no longer believes in the Blader's Spirit.

End Flashback

"That's why I don't trust anybody kid," Gingka said, "Except my bey." Pegasus pulsed in reaction.

"But, Gingka, that was in the past," Kenta said, "Can't you just forget about it.

Gingka chuckled coldly and stood up, "I knew you wouldn't understand. It was a waste of time telling you that story." He walked away, leaving Kenta alone.

A/N: That explains the story of Gingka, Ryuga, and Ryo. But it doesn't explain how Gingka turned dark. Or does it? Whatever. What do you think of the chapter? Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Mysterious Hyoma.

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back with a new chapter. I noticed that Gingka and Ryuga's relationship is similar to Itachi and Sasuke from Naruto. While I agree to that, there is a difference. Unlike Sasuke, Gingka isn't a broody emo who is obsessed with killing his brother. While Gingka's goal is to defeat Ryuga, he's not obsessed with it. And unlike Ryuga, Itachi doesn't betray his family for power. Now, that I pointed this out, is time to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

"Quick! Quick! Quick! Where is everybody?" Kenta shouted as he ran into the B-Pit.

"What's wrong, Kenta?" Madoka asked.

"Gingka is gone!" Kenta shouted.

"What?" Madoka asked in shock.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Benkei asked angrily.

"No," Kenta said, "I didn't see him by the river so I went to look for him in town, but I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere."

"But where could he have gone?" Madoka asked.

Meanwhile with Gingka, who was currently walking in the middle of nowhere.

Hikari and Tenma appeared besides him, "Gingka, are you sure you want to do this?" Hikari asked.

"Whether I'm sure or not, I have to do this," Gingka emotionlessly replied, "Right now, my power is too powerful for me to control. I need to learn how to control it."

"What about the others?" Hikari asked.

"They got involved enough," Gingka said, "They don't need to be involved anymore than they should have."

Tenma grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Aw, is our dark hero starting to care about his friends?"

"I couldn't care less about what happens to them," Gingka said, "Like I said before, whatever happens to them is no fault of mine. besides, they can take care of themselves."

Meanwhile with Kenta and the others.

"Which way do we go?" Madoka asked.

Kenta's head fell with a sweatdrop, "I wish I knew."

"So what's the deal?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya called out, "Come on, let's go."

"Okay, Kyoya." Benkei said as he ran to catch up to him.

"Wait up!" Kenta and Madoka shouted before Kenta ran to catch up, leaving Madoka to drag her suitcase.

Kenta ran back to her, "Are you sure your suitcase is big enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked angrily, "This is the small one! I was rushed!"

Benkei groaned as he and Kyoya started to walk ahead.

Later, Kenta told everyone about Gingka's past.

"So, that's Gingka's story, huh?" Kyoya asked.

"No wonder why Gingka is so dark and cold," Madoka said, "It must have really hurt to have his big brother betray him like that."

"I just can't believe that he would leave without telling us," Kenta said sadly.

"You know how Gingka is," Madoka said, "He keeps things to himself. But that just makes me worry about him."

"Stay focused, guys." Benkei said.

"So, he's in Koma Village right, Kenta?" Kyoya asked.

"He could be," Kenta said.

"He could be?" Kyoya repeated, "What does that mean?"

"The only place that I know he could go is there," Kenta said.

"So, we won't know until we go and see," Kyoya said as he and the others kept walking. Unknown to them, they we're being watched.

Meanwhile, at the Dark Nebula Headquarters, Doji was eating food while watching Ryuga train.

Speaking of Ryuga, he was surrounded by the Dark Nebula's elite squad of bladers.

"Attack, defense, stamina, balance." Doji announced, "Divided into four groups, these are the strongest bladers the Dark Nebula has ever trained. The Dark Nebula's elite squad of bladers."

The bladers all launched their beys at Ryuga, who simply launched L-Drago.

"That's no problem for my L-Drago!" Ryuga said as L-Drago sent every bey flying, "It doesn't matter what you throw at me! Roar, L-Drago!" He laughed crazily as L-Drago unleashed a powerful force that sent every blader flying and knocked unconscious. After that Ryuga retrieved his bey, "It's still not enough. It needs to be satisfied even more. Even more!" He raised his bey and three purple dragons appeared and roared.

Doji looks impressed at the scene, "Ryuga, just how strong are you going to become?"

Meanwhile, the gang is climbing a mountain. Kyoya noticed something in the bushes.

"Is there something wrong, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"Nothing. Just my imagination," Kyoya said as he and the others kept moving. The figure that was watching them was staying out of sight.

Later, Kenta and Madoka are resting near a waterfall.

"Come on, you two, hurry up." Kyoya said.

"We're coming." Kenta and Madoka serious in unison as they got up. However, as soon as Kenta took a step, he suddenly fell over with a cry.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Madoka.

"Just a foot cramp." Kenta said.

"Is that all?" asked a now relieved Madoka, "Thank goodness."

"Well, can you walk?" Kyoya asked.

"Just what we need." Benkei said in a irritated tone, "More baggage to carry."

"What?!" Madoka and Kenta cried indignantly.

"Who are you calling baggage?!" Kenta shouted angrily.

"You can't talk to us like that!" Madoka cried angrily.

Kenta made a 'hmph' sound at Benkei.

"Who are you hmphing?" Benkei asked angrily, "I'm not your bag boy!" He kicked a stick straight into a beehive, making the bees come out and chase him as he ran around screaming.

Kenta and Madoka laughed as they danced around, "that's what you get for bugging the bees!" They said in a singsong voice, before falling down from foot cramps.

Kyoya groaned as he sweatdropped. How can someone like Gingka put up with these guys?

Later, Madoka had made sandwiches. Some that had ham, some that had veggies.

"They look delicious!" Kenta said.

"I'll say!" Benkei said as he grabbed all of the ham sandwiches.

"Hey!" Kenta cried angrily, "You can't just take all of the ham."

"I don't listen for instructions!" Benkei said as he started to eat the ham sandwiches.

"You have to eat the veggies, too!" Madoka said angrily.

"Ham hog! Ham hog!" Kenta shouted angrily, "Why did you have to eat all of the ham?"

"There's still plenty of it left," Benkei said.

"No, there isn't," Kenta said, "Would you just give it back?"

"Would you just give it up about the ham, already?" Benkei asked angrily.

"Ham, ham, ham!" Kenta and Madoka chanted.

Kyoya, during all of this, looks at the sandwich in his hand, looks back to see if anyone is watching, then starts eating the sandwich.

"Chant all you want, I'm bigger than you guys, so I have to eat more, simple as that," Benkei said smugly.

"Then eat the ones with the veggies, too!" Kenta shouted angrily.

"Bah, veggies are for rabbits!" Benkei said angrily.

"Madoka made those for all of us!" Kenta shouted angrily.

"And I'm the biggest of all of us!" Benkei shouted angrily, "So give me some room!"

"No way," Kenta shouted angrily, "I'll give you some room when you give me some ham!"

during all of this, something started to take all of the sandwiches.

"Cough up the ham, Benkei!" Kenta demanded.

"No, you're not getting it back!" Benkei shouted defiantly.

"Ah, forget the ham! All of the sandwiches are gone!" Madoka shouted as she noticed the sandwiches are missing.

"What!" Kenta shouted, "Who could've took them?!"

"He did it," Kyoya said as he pointed at a monkey that is sitting in a tree and eating all of the sandwiches.

"AAH! NOW WE HAVE NO FOOD!" Everyone except Kyoya shouted angrily.

Kenta and Benkei growled angrily at each other before turning away from each other.

"Goodbye!" Benkei said as he and Kyoya walked away.

"Whatever!" Kenta and Madoka said as they walked away.

Meanwhile in the trees, a hand reached out and petted the monkey's head.

"Man, that Benkei is such a jerk," Kenta said angrily.

"I know," Madoka said, "He's so annoying."

Kenta then stopped and looked at the ground, "But then again, he's not all that bad."

"He can be a nice guy, sometimes," Madoka said in agreement.

"Like today, coming all this way to help find Gingka," Kenta said, "He didn't have to, but he came anyway."

"You're right," Madoka said.

"Okay, then," Kenta said with a smile, "Next time we see him, we'll apologize."

"Agreed." Madoka said with a smile.

Meanwhile with Kyoya and Benkei...

"Man, those two," Benkei said as he and Kyoya walked through the tall grass, "They get on my nerves sometimes."

"Pretty stupid," Kyoya said.

"I know, right?" Benkei said.

Kyoya stopped, "I'm talking about you. Getting worked up over useless things."

"Huh?" Benkei said in confusion.

"What should you be doing right now, Benkei?" Kyoya asked.

"Finding Gingka, of course." Benkei said.

Kyoya turned and glared at Benkei, "Then focus on that, will you? Or did you come all this way just to have a picnic."

"Uh, sorry, Kyoya," Benkei said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyoya said as he and Benkei kept walking.

Meanwhile with Kenta and Madoka...

"Watch your step, Madoka," Kenta warned fearfully as he and Madoka were walking on a very steep path on a tall mountain.

"You, too." Madoka said.

However, when Kenta took another step, the path gave away and he and Madoka started to fall off the mountain. However, again, before they could meet their doom, they were saved by a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes. (A/N: if you watch beyblade, then you should know what he looks like.) The boy managed to catch them before they hit the ground and landed safely on the ground. Kenta and Madoka passed out when the boy caught them.

Few minutes later...

"Hello?" The boy said as Kenta and Madoka started to gain consciousness, "Hello?"

"Huh?" Madoka said, then realized she was on the ground safely, "I'm saved." She jumps up in the air in pure joy, "I'm lucky!"

"Unfortunately, the same could not be said for your bag," The boy said as he gestured to Madoka's bag that is crushed under the boulder.

Madoka then falls down in despair, "Unlucky,"

"Sorry," The boy said.

"It's okay," Madoka said, "I'm just lucky to be alive."

"who are you?" Kenta asked.

"My name is Hyoma," Hyoma introduced himself, "Part of it is from a mountain, the other, a monster. That's 'Hyoma'."

"Part of it from a mountain?" Kenta asked.

"The other from a monster?" Madoka said.

"Yep," Hyoma said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes, "Don't worry. I'm not an oddball or anything. Hi."

Kenta and Madoka chuckled nervously.

Later...

Hyoma was standing in front of a lake, looking around to see if anyone is watching. Then he took out a mysterious bey.

Kenta and Madoka waited for Hyoma to come back.

"Doesn't Hyoma seem a little strange to you?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah." Madoka said, "Saying that his name is part mountain and part monster."

"And doesn't saying that you're an oddball means you're an oddball?" Kenta asked.

Suddenly in a distance, water bursts into the air, scaring them both. Then something came towards them, making them hold each other in fear. When they looked, they saw Hyoma chuckling as he held a bag of fish.

"Sorry for the wait," Hyoma said, "I brought some food for you guys."

Later, they were eating the fish after cooking it.

"Hyoma, do you know a shortcut around the mountain?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, but it is a dangerous path," Hyoma said, scaring Kenta and Madoka a little.

"Dangerous?" Madoka asked.

"It's a path filled with vicious animals, poisonous snakes, and plants," Hyoma said ominously, "Are you sure you want to take this path?"

Kenta steeled his resolve, "Yes, we do. We will do anything to find Gingka."

"Gingka?" Hyoma asked, "Who is he? He must be a very important friend for you to come all this way."

"He is important!" Kenta said.

"He is our very important friend!" Madoka said.

"Tell me why is he so important," Hyoma said, "I wish to learn more about your very important friend."

Kenta nodded, "One day, Gingka appeared in our town. He was dark and cold, but when we started to hang out with him, we began to learn a lot about beyblade from him. And soon, we learned that Gingka is so dark because of his older brother, who betrayed him not too long ago. And when he couldn't win against him, he left. We want to help him. Even though he probably doesn't want our help. We just know that he's gonna be in Koma Village."

"I see," Hyoma said, "Then, I will do whatever it takes to help you find your friend."

Kenta and Madoka were happy that he said that and kept eating their fish.

Later, Hyoma led them to a river, "This is a shortest and safest path around the mountain."

"Wow, thanks, Hyoma," Kenta said as he turned to face Hyoma, but found that he was no longer there, "Hyoma?"

"Where did he go?" Madoka asked.

Meanwhile, with Kyoya and Benkei...

"Oh man!" Benkei whined, "We are so lost!" Benkei said as he kicked it into a bush, only to hear it something and panic, "Oh no! Not bees again!"

Hyoma stands up from behind the bush, rubbing his head, "That kinda hurt."

Kyoya and Benkei were shocked to see him.

A few minutes later...

"So, you're not from Koma Village?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Hyoma said, "I'm just here to collect some honey."

"Honey?" Benkei asked nervously.

"Yes," Hyoma said, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no," Benkei said nervously.

"So, have you seen other people besides us?"

"Other people?" Hyoma asked in confusion.

"Kenta and Madoka," Benkei said.

"I'm sorry?" Hyoma said in even more confusion.

"How is he supposed to know their names?" Kyoya asked Benkei.

"Oh, right," Benkei said, "A crybaby about this tall," He puts his hands, one over the other in a short distance, "And a bossy boots girl about this height." He separates his hands a little further.

"No such luck, guys," Hyoma said, "I haven't seen anyone."

"Oh, man," Benkei said in disappointment.

Later, the three of them walked in front of a giant tree trunk that's blocking their path.

"Oh, man." Benkei said, "A dead end."

"Looks like we have to find another path."

"Ha, there's no need," Benkei said as he took out Bull, "We'll just make a path! Let it rip!" He launched bull at the trunk, marking it explode on contact. "What do you think of that?"

"Amazing," Hyoma said, "That spin track, combined with the power of your balance type bey, makes you a force to be reckoned with."

Benkei laughed as he walked ahead, "Yes, I know. Now, just follow me and bull!"

"You seem to know an awful lot about beys," Kyoya said suspiciously, "Are you a blader too?"

"What?" Hyoma said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Meanwhile with Benkei, he saw a log move as he was walking, "You got to be kidding me! But bees can't move logs, can they?"

A boar shoved the log out of the way and chases Benkei, who ran screaming, drawing Kyoya and Hyoma's attention.

Benkei climbed up a tree and held on for dear life as the boar started ramming the tree, "Oh man, I wish I had Dark Bull right now!"

A bey came out of nowhere and cut down the tree, causing it to fall and scare away the boar.

"Benkei!" Kyoya said as he ran over to Benkei, who was still holding on to the tree, not noticing the boar had ran away. Kyoya noticed a bey flying towards a bush and landing in a hand of a mysterious person, who disappeared behind said bush, "What was that?"

Meanwhile with Kenta and Madoka...

"Whew, we finally made it out," Kenta said.

"I'll say," Madoka said, then noticed something, "Hey, look over there! It's Kyoya and Benkei!"

"And Hyoma, too!" Kenta said.

"Wow! I'm lucky to be alive!" Benkei said as he laughed.

"Good thing that boar ran away when that tree collapsed," Hyoma said.

"Yeah, I know!" Benkei said as he continued to laugh.

'Why is he lying?' Kyoya thought suspiciously.

"Hey!" Two voices shouted and everyone turned to see Kenta and Madoka running towards them.

"Kenta, Madoka," Benkei shouted happily.

"It's good to see you, Benkei!" Kenta said.

"You too, Kenta!" Benkei replied.

"Why'd you disappear all of a sudden?" Madoka asked Hyoma.

"Sorry about that." Hyoma said.

Kyoya remember what Hyoma said earlier.

"No such luck, guys. I haven't seen anyone."

'That's not what he said before.' Kyoya thought.

"Well, should we get going, then?" Hyoma asked, "I'll escort you all to Koma Village, since that's where you're going."

"All right!" Kenta said as he and the others started walking, 'Just you wait, Gingka. We're coming. I just know you're gonna be in Koma Village.'

'What is he up to?' Kyoya thought suspiciously. 'He just happens to run into all of us in just a coincidence? I don't think so.'

A/N: I finally finished. Sorry, I took so long. I had writer's block. And sorry if the chapter sucks, because I bet it probably did. Hopefully, my updates will be faster from here on, and the chapters will be a bit better. Anyway, review!


End file.
